Juste pour vos yeux
by Alhenorr
Summary: Une mission classique qui tourne au drame. Torture, angoisse et colère. Alors que c'estil passé après la libération de Rodney? Atil survécu? La suite en ENFIN en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Juste pour vos yeux.

Auteur : Alhenorr (Bêta lectrice : Rieval).

Rating : K+

Résumé : GEN. Petit exercice de style. Une mission classique qui tourne au drame. Pour qui ?

Disclaimer : Dieu a dit de partager, donc …

**Note :** chères lectrices, j'ai deux semaines de vacances, donc j'en profite pour écrire. J'ai une super nouvelle, j'ai décroché mon premier contrat, je suis super contente ! Et je tenais à vous faire partager ma joie, donc voilà un p'tit truc qui vient de sortir de mon cerveau. Bonne lecture !

°o°°O°°o°

**Prologue **

°o°°O°°o°

Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Presque incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il avait résisté, autant que possible. Ils auraient été fiers de lui, s'ils l'avaient su. Mais c'était trop tard, ils ne le sauraient jamais. _Ils_ avaient décidé d'en finir avec lui.

Aujourd'hui.

Il savait que ce moment viendrait et honnêtement, il ne le craignait pas. Il n'avait plus peur. La mort était préférable à tout ce qu'il avait déjà subi. A toutes les tortures qu'_ils_ lui avaient infligées, qu'_ils_ pourraient encore inventer. Mais c'était la fin. La conversation qu'il avait surprise ce matin était claire.

Et en vérité, il s'en fichait. Il appelait la mort de ses vœux.

Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et moins encore ses mains. Ses mains … _« Non, n'y pense pas, n'y pense pas, n'y pense pas ». _

Les cordes entaillaient douloureusement ses poignets. S'il avait encore eu des sensations, il aurait senti le sang couler le long de ses bras et s'égoutter sur le sol.

Mais il était au-delà de la souffrance. Bien au-delà. Seule comptait désormais, la délivrance et elle ne tarderait plus maintenant.

Il regarda son bourreau approcher, s'efforçant de relever la tête, refusant de mourir ainsi. La tête basse.

Comme un lâche.

°o°°O°°o°

Ils observaient la scène de loin, le visage impassible, mais le cœur soulevé d'horreur.

Quatre jours. Quatre jours que l'homme attaché les bras en croix, entre deux poteaux, avait été enlevé. Quatre jours qui avaient suffit pour le rendre méconnaissable.

Ses compagnons ne retrouvaient rien de leur coéquipier et ami.

Celui qu'ils avaient du laisser derrière eux quatre jours plus tôt, lorsque les Invidiens les avaient ramenés de force à la Porte de étoiles.

Celui dont les yeux avaient luit de peur, lorsqu'ils s'étaient emparés de lui. Ecartant ses compagnons, impuissants, désarmés. Eux même menacés, parce qu'ils « osaient » s'entremettre avec « un démon ».

Celui qui avait finalement affronté la situation avec courage, les enjoignant à s'enfuir. Et à ramener du renfort.

Celui qui avait eu cette dernière phrase : « vous reviendrez ».

Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que les invidiens se déplacent. Qu'ils quittent les abords de la porte. Et ils avaient perdu quatre jours. Quatre jours interminables pour eux.

Pour lui, plus encore.

°o°°O°°o°

**A suivre …**

Pour toute réclamation sur la longueur du chapitre et les conditions du « à suivre … », adressez vous à mon angélique bétalectrice adorée Rieval !

**Note** : je suis toujours un ange, non ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Merciiii pour vos reviews ! **Désolée pour le retard, mais entre la sciatique de **Rieval** et le « retirage » **(2)** de ma dernière dent de sagesse (jeudi) … Euh, **Saschka **tu peux arrêter de m'engueuler maintenant, ça serait bien. Non, parce que là, j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent un peu. lol

Pour info, il s'agit d'un exercice de style. 1) alterner deux récits, présent et passé, sans utiliser de flash back. 2) utiliser la troisième personne du singulier (ou du pluriel) pour voir l'effet que ça produit. 3) le tout repose sur un thème (à l'origine de cette fic'), voir même deux en fin de compte. Je sais, ça fait un peu beaucoup, on verra bien ce que ça donne. J'espère juste que ça ne sera pas trop confus. Bonne lecture !

°o° Courage **Rieval**, je me sens mieux aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça ne tardera pas pour toi. Bisous °o°

°o°°O°°o°

**Chapitre 1**

°o°°O°°o°

Ils le prenaient pour un démon.

_Démon_. La définition de ce mot lui revenait en mémoire, dansant en marge de sa raison. Au sens propre : un ange déchu, un mauvais génie, terme désignant une entité éthérée, immatérielle. Au sens figuré : une personne malfaisante, accomplissant des actes répréhensibles. Un être parfaitement tangible, très humain. Ou inhumain …

Ils répétaient ce mot comme une litanie, non, comme une prière … Ce n'était qu'un murmure dans la foule, mais peu à peu il envahissait son esprit, résonnant encore et encore à ses oreilles. Il n'entendait plus que ça.

_Démon, démon, démon … _

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

°o°°O°°o°

Cette mission avait pourtant débuté sous d'excellents auspices.

Invidia **(1)** : jolie planète ensoleillée, avec ciel bleu et nuages blancs. Température agréable, printanière. P'tits oiseaux gazouillants. Pas d'insectes grouillant, voletant ou piquant. Des prairies verdoyantes, bordant des lacs aux eaux paisibles. Le tout cerné par des falaises majestueuses. La version Pégasienne du paradis … bref, un cadre parfait.

Pas de wraiths, bon début. Pas de géniis, encore mieux.

Peuple accueillant et jovial aux dires de Teyla, les Invidiens pratiquaient le commerce agricole depuis des années avec les athosiens. Des « amis » selon la jeune femme, des gens pacifiques, conscients que le véritable ennemi c'était les wraiths.

Une mission tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, quoi.

Un simple détail, en revanche : parmi les coutumes de ce charmant peuple, l'une interdisait de prononcer le moindre mot à l'air libre. Les murmures étaient à peine tolérés. Ils ne seraient autorisés à parler qu'une fois à l'intérieur des maisons où serait signé le traité commercial. Okayyy, bizarres les natifs du coin, mais pourquoi pas ?

Ah oui, autre _détail_ : à l'air libre, _toujours_, il était in-dis-pen-sa-ble d'être « couvert ».

Cerrrrrrrtes. Que ne ferait on pas pour du blé ?

Durant tout leur séjour sur cette planète, ils porteraient une tunique de toile sombre et rabattraient autant que possible, la longue capuche complétant le vêtement. Hum. Mouaismouaismouais, soit. Chacun ses manies après tout. Ils voulaient juste des céréales, pas s'installer à demeure, hein ?

Bah, ils s'étaient tous pliés à ces exigences, les uns plus commodément – ou silencieusement – que les autres.

Au briefing de pré-mission, Rodney avait râlé et levé un sourcil sarcastique, John l'avait rabroué. Sèchement. Et le canadien avait été incapable de répliquer. Ronon s'était contenté de hausser les épaules.

Ils s'étaient ensuite préparés et avaient passé la Porte.

°o°°O°°o°

Ils attendaient … depuis des heures, des jours, une éternité … Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur venue sur ce monde ? Ils ne savaient plus, ils avaient arrêté le décompte, focalisés sur leurs recherches.

Attendre … impuissants.

Oh, ils étaient calmes en apparence, mais bouillaient intérieurement. La scène qui se déroulait en contrebas, leur occasionnait des frissons d'effroi et de rage mêlées. Un invidien, faisait face à la foule, levant bien haut la lame qu'il tenait en main. Ils ne s'illusionnaient guère sur l'usage qu'il en ferait.

Ils en distinguaient parfaitement les traces déjà présentes sur le corps du prisonnier.

Tous auraient voulu passer à l'action _maintenant_, incapables de rester plus longtemps stoïques. Mais rien ne devait être laissé au hasard, impossible qu'ils se permettent la moindre erreur. Malgré leurs armes, ils ne pouvaient négliger le fait qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que les invidiens.

D'autre part, le terrain découvert ne les avantageait pas, ils seraient trop facilement repérés. Trop vite surtout. Hors, pour garantir une extraction efficace** (2)**, l'équipe de sauvetage devrait entourer le captif et éloigner toute menace, afin d'empêcher les tentatives de riposte des invidiens. Et d'éviter qu'ils n'achèvent leur ami en constatant leur présence. Et puis, il était indispensable que le jumper atterrisse suffisamment près de lui, pour faciliter sa récupération.

Il faudrait donc bien gérer le timing. Et dégager le terrain. L'équipe approcherait silencieusement, à pied, afin de profiter de l'effet de surprise. Deux snipers prendraient position en hauteur, sur la gauche de la falaise, pour couvrir les autres. Le jumper resterait en vol stationnaire au dessus de leurs têtes. En mode furtif.

Les invidiens situés à proximité du prisonnier, seraient abattus. Sans état d'âmes. Sans pitié. Pas après ce que les terriens avaient découvert. Pas après avoir vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur ami.

L'homme enchaîné plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas, comptait sur eux.

Alors, ils attendaient que tout soit prêt.

°o°°O°°o°

Pourtant, il s'était minutieusement préparé pour cette mission. Il avait voulu prouver que … que … son esprit était confus, ses pensées embrumées, mais … il en était sûr, il se rappelait …

Il secoua légèrement la tête … il se rappelait s'être conformé scrupuleusement aux coutumes des invidiens, exactement comme ses coéquipiers. Cet accord commercial était primordial, Atlantis devait être pourvue en vivres. En dépit des voyages réguliers du Daedalus entre la Terre et la Cité, il fallait assurer une autre source d'approvisionnement. Cette mission _devait_ réussir.

°o°°O°°o°

Nourriture contre médicaments.

Et dire qu'à l'origine, ils étaient partis pour une simple négociation. Le genre de mission dont ils étaient coutumiers. Et maintenant, exposés aux rafales de vent qui balayaient les hauteurs, ils étaient tous plongés dans d'amères réflexions, ressassant tous les évènements des derniers jours. L'attente forcée était terminée. Enfin. Ils se préparaient à intervenir, à libérer leur ami. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

Comment auraient ils pu se douter un seul instant, en quittant Atlantis, que ça finirait ainsi ?

°o°°O°°o°

Evidemment, au briefing de pré-mission, Rodney ne s'était pas privé de glisser un commentaire ironique sur les curieuses traditions des peuplades humaines de la Galaxie de Pégase. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait toujours qu'il use de ce ton sarcastico-moqueur, tellement McKayien.

John avait poussé un soupir exaspéré. Depuis l'échec du projet Arcturus, **(3)** il supportait plus ou moins bien la présence de McKay. Ses critiques, ses remarques, ses plaintes. Il avait du mal à croire qu'auparavant tout cela l'amusait. C'était selon l'humeur du jour, en fait. Et le colonel ne s'en cachait pas.

Rodney n'avait même pas la décence de se taire, de se faire moins remarquer. Noooon, bien sûr que non. Le _docteur_ Rodney McKay ne pouvait pas s'autocritiquer, hein ? Certes, il s'était excusé, avait déclaré qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout regagner la confiance de Sheppard. Et effectivement, il faisait des efforts, okay.

Mais ce matin là, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il s'était autorisé une répartie. John lui avait immédiatement rappelé, de manière très peu subtile, qu'il n'était pas encore revenu dans ses petits papiers. Le visage de Rodney s'était subitement fermé, il avait détourné le regard. Et n'avait plus rien rajouté.

Un silence embarrassé avait régné quelques minutes dans la pièce, avant que Teyla ne rappelle avec gravité que tous dans Pégase étaient confrontés aux wraiths. De nombreuses superstitions découlaient de cette menace. Les civilisations humaines de cette galaxie n'avaient guère eu l'occasion d'atteindre un niveau de développement très élevé. A de rares exceptions près. Rodney avait eu une moue agacée, mais devant la réaction du colonel, il n'avait pas relancé le sujet.

L'athosienne avait contacté ce peuple, au nom des terriens. Elle était partie seule, enfilant une sorte de tunique héritée de son père juste avant de passer la porte, puis leur avait ramené trois autres de ces étranges manteaux agrémentés d'une capuche.

Ils avaient ensuite franchi le vortex. Ensembles.

Et s'étaient tus, respectant la règle du silence des Invidiens.

°o°°O°°o°

Vous voulez savoir ce qui c'est passé, l'identité du prisonnier, autre chose ? Bah faudra attendre un peu (lol). Donc comme d'hab,

**A suiiiiiiiiivre …**

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, je retrouve _enfin_ une alimentation et un visage humains. Adieu nausées, fièvres et faiblesse, bonjour lecture, écriture et gentiiiiiiiiiiiiils « à suivre … » … Bizzzzzz

(1) Invidia :mot latin, (invidia, ae, f.)

Définition, a) jalousie, envie, haine (qu'on éprouve), malveillance, indignation, mécontentement. b) envie, haine (dont on est l'objet); impopularité, hostilité.

Quelques expressions, a) invidia alicujus (in aliquem, erga aliquem) : jalousie à l'égard de quelqu'un, haine contre quelqu'un. b) in invidiam vocare aliquem : faire détester quelqu'un, exciter la haine contre quelqu'un.

(2) Extraction est le terme utilisé par les militaires pour récupérer quelqu'un (ou quelque chose) en territoire hostile. Et non un lapsus dû au « retirage » de mes dents de sagesse, _n'est ce pas_ Rieval ?

(3) Euh, j'ai oublié de préciser, cette fic est post « Trinity ».


	3. Chapter 3

**Merciiiii pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! **Eh oui, moi aussi j'ai eu un peu de mal à accepter le comportement de Rodney et la réaction de John dans « Trinity ». Rodney a utilisé l'amitié de John et c'est mal. John s'est senti trahi (_je le comprends un peu_) et c'est vengé (_sa phrase m'a par contre fortement dérangée_). Dans les deux cas, c'est contraire à ma conception de l'amitié. Un ami c'est à la vie à la mort, ça fait cliché okay, et pourtant … On n'a pas le droit de manipuler les gens, et particulièrement ses amis. Cependant, on pardonne à ses amis, tout comme on voudrait qu'ils nous pardonnent. On n'oublie pas les erreurs, mais on apprend à vivre avec. Mais évidemment ça prend un peu de temps … Que dire, à part que c'est humain ? Voilàààà, ce n'est que mon opinion. Bonne lecture !

°o°°O°°o°

**Chapitre 2**

°o°°O°°o°

Il allait mourir, il le savait. Mais ça ne l'effrayait pas, la terreur ne l'atteignait plus.

Oh, évidemment elle rodait toujours autour de lui, mais pas comme _avant_. Ce poids dans l'estomac, cette tension, comme si une poigne de fer lui tordait les entrailles. Son cœur qui passait d'une cadence normale à un rythme infernal en une fraction de seconde. Et son esprit tour à tour catatonique ou ruant dans tous les sens.

Non, toutes ces sensations avaient disparu. Seule subsistait l'attente, et la crainte de craquer, d'offrir à ces barbares la dernière chose qu'ils n'avaient pu lui ôter : sa fierté, sa résistance. Ses larmes. Non, il n'avait plus peur … Il souhaitait juste que tout cela s'arrête. Enfin.

Ses coéquipiers n'avaient pas pu le libérer à temps. Ils n'auraient aucune chance de le retrouver à temps, il l'avait compris dès le premier jour. Dès que ses bourreaux l'avaient déplacé, après lui avoir lié les mains dans le dos. Une journée de marche dans les falaises, avec les cordes qui lui sciaient les poignets. Une marche éprouvante, physiquement et moralement.

Une marche vers la mort. Suivie silencieusement par tous les villageois …

Le silence, la règle sacrée des invidiens, respectée jusqu'à la fin.

°o°°O°°o°

Atlantis avait absolument besoin de conclure ce traité commercial, il fallait donc éviter de froisser les susceptibilités des invidiens. Alors, en accord avec les coutumes locales, le trajet entre la Porte et le village s'était déroulé dans le silence le plus total, troublé uniquement par les chants des oiseaux. Et pour une fois, Rodney n'avait pas fait de vagues. Ni cri, ni plainte. Pas _même_ un grommellement. Un véritable miracle !

Le village était plongé dans un silence que rien ne venait troubler. Pas de paroles, ni même de murmures. Un monde ouaté, aphone, où les moindres gestes de la vie quotidienne étaient étouffés. Les femmes transportant les seaux d'eau, les hommes soulevant des fagots de paille sur leurs épaules. Ils s'étaient crus sourds. C'était si … _dérangeant_. Comme de traverser une de ces villes désertes du vieux Far West. Sauf que des êtres humains vivaient là, évoluant sans bruit, comme des fantômes.

Le chef du village les avait reçus, un homme souriant, à la peau mate et aux yeux sombres enfoncés dans leur orbite. Teyla avait incliné la tête, en signe de respect et ils l'avaient imitée, toujours muets. Le silence était pesant, oppressant. Un grand malaise s'était emparé des trois atlantes, ils jetaient des regards déconcertés, méfiants ou curieux, autour d'eux. Seule Teyla paraissait supporter sereinement la situation.

Finalement, ils avaient été invités à pénétrer dans la demeure du chef, et s'étaient empressés d'obéir, ressentant un besoin urgent, irrésistible de parler. De rompre ce silence écrasant. Pour se débarrasser de cette espèce de chape de plomb dans laquelle il leur semblait être enfermés depuis leur arrivée sur cette planète.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils avaient rabattu leurs capuches avec un soulagement non dissimulé, dévoilant leurs visages.

Et un hurlement avait déchiré le silence, un vacarme effroyable par rapport au silence qui régnait jusqu'alors. Comme lorsqu'on ouvre une fenêtre « double vitrage » sur une rue animée. **(4)** Un hurlement bientôt suivi d'un autre, puis d'un autre, telle une réaction en chaîne, précipitant le village dans le chaos.

Ils avaient sursauté, aux aguets, les armes relevées, observant l'agitation extrême qui avait soudainement pris possession des invidiens. Un peu comme si on avait donné un grand coup de pied dans une fourmilière. Ils n'y avaient rien compris.

S'ils avaient su … S'ils avaient seulement pu imaginer jusqu'où les entraîneraient ces cris …

°o°°O°°o°

La longue procession s'était arrêtée à l'entrée d'une grotte dissimulée dans les replis rocheux. Il avait regardé une dernière fois en arrière, vers l'ouest. Vers la plaine où était érigée la Porte des étoiles. Le chef du village avait tracé un signe mystique dans l'air, puis sur la pierre, et ils s'étaient ensuite tous enfoncés dans les profondeurs sombres et glacées de la falaise. Une descente aux enfers, entrecoupée de murmures.

Après avoir traversé une succession de couloirs et de salles souterraines creusés dans le massif, ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'air libre, débouchant sous une sorte de préau naturel. Haut de quatre à cinq mètres et assez large, il s'ouvrait sur une plate forme, exposée à l'est, et dominant une plaine s'étendant à perte de vue. Une multitude de grottes perçaient les parois rocheuses.

Il n'avait rien reconnu du paysage, le village et les lacs avaient disparu. La Porte également. Ils étaient de l'autre côté de la montagne.

La masse rocheuse au dessus de sa tête l'oppressait, lui paraissant peser lourdement sur ses épaules. Pourtant, l'endroit était magnifique, majestueux. Et étrange. Une sorte d'arrangement anarchique, un empilement chaotique de roches de toutes tailles, mais insufflant toutefois un sentiment d'ordonnancement spontané.

La seule touche humaine : des sièges creusés à même la pierre. De longs bancs installés sous le préau, en demi cercles concentriques, de manière asymétrique, d'un rang à l'autre. En face, quatre pierres plates, larges, triangulaires, posées à la perpendiculaire les unes des autres. Les points cardinaux. L'idée s'était imposée à lui. Le levant, le couchant, le vent froid du nord, le vent sec du sud. Symboles universels, ou plutôt, intergalactiques en l'occurrence. Au centre de ces quatre pierres, deux hautes colonnes de pierre noire, tranchant sur le gris constituant le reste du massif. Et en arrière plan, une vue incroyable sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

Cette pierre grise lui avait un peu rappelé le granite. Rugueuse, pleine d'aspérités et visiblement microcristalline. En tous les cas, elle en avait la texture et apparemment la dureté. De loin, la pierre noire semblait en revanche lisse, douce au toucher, mais solide. Un peu comme de l'obsidienne. **(5)**

Son cerveau avait enregistré ces informations presque inconsciemment, plongé dans une sorte de brouillard. Epuisé. Déjà. Il était alors si loin d'imaginer ce qui allait suivre.

Les gardes chargés de le surveiller, l'avaient guidé vers les quatre pierres du centre. Il s'était laissé faire, relevant discrètement la tête et là, _là_, il avait aperçu les anneaux. De lourds anneaux de métal, entrelacés d'épaisses cordes. Des anneaux suspendus à d'épaisses chaînes maillées, elles même rattachées aux colonnes.

Des chaînes destinées à entraver, quoi ? Un animal sûrement ou, ou ... Son esprit s'était fébrilement mit à chercher une échappatoire à la terrible réalité qui se présentait devant lui. Ses réflexions avaient brutalement été interrompues par un coup dans le dos, qui le l'avait propulsé en avant.

Et il avait compris ce qui l'attendait.

°o°°O°°o°

Au début, ils avaient été complètement dépassés, la rapidité du changement d'attitude de leurs hôtes les avait désorientés.

Le visage des invidiens, jusqu'alors souriant et avenant, s'était métamorphosé, passant de la terreur pure à l'horreur puis à la haine. Leurs regards s'étaient posés sur _lui_. Juste sur lui, ignorant les autres membres de SGA. Il s'était figé, prit d'une subite angoisse. Une angoisse qui s'était peu à peu muée en peur.

Et tout c'était accéléré. Deux invidiens l'avaient violemment précipité au sol, à genoux devant le chef. Bien sûr ses compagnons avaient réagi, braquant leurs P-90 sur les gardes, pour se retrouver à leur tour menacés par de longues armes blanches.

Le silence avait de nouveau repris ses droits, troublé uniquement par les respirations haletantes des invidiens, celles tout aussi erratiques de ses coéquipiers, tandis que lui retenait son souffle, déglutissant péniblement. Les battements désordonnés de son cœur résonnaient à ses oreilles, sur le moment, il avait été persuadé que tous pouvaient les entendre.

La scène lui avait rappelé ces vieux westerns où le shérif affronte le bandit dans un face à face silencieux, plein de tension.

Une lame effilée avait glissé sur sa gorge, sous les regards impuissants de ses trois coéquipiers. Une légère brûlure, vite remplacée par un mince filet de sang. Et ces paroles, terribles, incompréhensibles, avaient été prononcées avec toute la haine dont semblait soudainement être capable le chef qui les avait accueillis.

« Démon, tu croyais nous abuser. Mais nous savons reconnaître ceux de ta race ».

Démon ? Mais … mais de _quoi_ parlait-il ? Il avait lancé un regard effrayé et rempli d'incompréhension à ses coéquipiers. Et la panique l'avait submergé.

°o°°O°°o°

Il s'était avancé vers les deux piliers, tentant de contenir sa terreur, tandis que les éléments de la scène se gravaient dans sa tête. Les chaînes, les villageois s'installant sur les bancs de pierre. Et il avait commencé à entrevoir ce qui allait se passer.

Pas dans les détails, bien sûr mais, les grandes lignes étaient on ne peut plus claires. Il était resté figé un instant, sentant un grand froid s'insinuer en lui, bloquant toute pensée rationnelle.

Bien sûr … il s'était douté que les invidiens allaient le « secouer » un peu. D'ailleurs, ils ne s'en étaient pas privés sur le trajet, entre le village et la falaise. Conservant toujours une certaine distance physique avec lui cependant, s'écartant d'un bond à chacun de ses mouvements. Comme si … comme s'ils craignaient un trop long contact avec lui.

Durant cette marche forcée, il avait encaissé les coups sans broncher, se raccrochant à l'espoir que ses amis viendraient le chercher. Rapidement. Ils ne l'abandonneraient pas, il le savait. C'était une simple question de temps. Les consignes avaient été claires : tenir le coup, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent avec des renforts. Alors, il avait gardé le silence, tête baissée sous sa capuche, évitant de provoquer la fureur de ses ravisseurs. Ni plainte, ni protestation. Pas de cri, de mot, pas le moindre son.

Mais _ça_ …

Il avait contemplé les chaînes, puis les colonnes, pour enfin fixer son regard sur les anneaux. Une image lui avait traversé l'esprit, fulgurante. Une scène d'un film célèbre. Dramatique. Braveheart. Le moment où le héros est soumis à la question. **(6) **Certes, ici tout était différent. Dans le film, il y avait une estrade, le supplicié était allongé sur une table. Lui resterait debout, maintenu par les chaînes. Mais les autres composantes étaient identiques : spectateurs, bourreaux, victime.

Et la douleur à venir.

Le rituel avait ensuite démarré. Il y avait d'abord eu les chants, les prières reprises en chœur par toute l'assemblée. Peu après, ils l'avaient dépouillé de ses vêtements, le laissant torse nu, frissonnant de peur et de froid. Ils l'avaient lavé, doucement, presque gentiment, passant lentement l'éponge sur son visage, sa poitrine, ses bras. Et ses mains.

Puis, ils l'avaient attaché, glissant ses mains dans les anneaux, serrant fermement les cordes autour de ses poignets. Et lorsque enfin l'arme purificatrice avait été dévoilée, une clameur d'approbation s'était élevée. Les bras relevés, les muscles douloureusement étirés, il avait relevé la tête, tendu à l'extrême. L'un des invidiens s'était alors approché …

_Et ça avait commencé. _

°o°°O°°o°

Lala lalalala, la lala lala … hum, comment ? Ah oui, bien sûr :

**A suivre …**

… Que toutes celles qui ont une furieuse envie de trucider l'auteuse, lèvent la main … lala lalalala, la lala lala … Bises

(4) Séquelle de mes recherches actuelles d'un appartement. Pfffff, c'est une vraie galère !

(5) Pas de panique, petit délire de géologue. Bah oui, je suis une vraie géologue, passionnée et fière de l'être !

Le granite est une roche magmatique (_ya aussi des roches sédimentaires, genre calcaire_), plutonique (_formée très lentement, à plusieurs km de profondeur_), microcristalline (_formée de cristaux microscopiques, imbriqués les uns dans les autres_), et très dure.

L'obsidienne est une roche volcanique, dure, mais cette fois non cristalline. En fait, c'est un verre naturel (_oui, oui, un verre_) formé à la surface, lorsque la lave refroidit rapidement durant les éruptions volcaniques (_c'est pour ça que les cristaux n'ont pas le temps de se former_).

(6) Braveheart. Vous connaissez toutes ce film, de_ et _avec Mel Gibson, sorti en 1995.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merciiiiii pour vos reviews ! **Me revoilou ! Vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'ai commencé le travail jeudi (je suis conteeeeeeeeeeeeente ! 8D), et je cherche un appartement. Pfffff, entre le boulot et les visites, je n'ai le temps ni de lire, ni d'écrire, trop fatiguée … Euh, si je vous promets la suite dans la semaine, ainsi que le dernier chapitre de « Courbatures » dans la foulée, je suis pardonnée ?

Bon, le « il » va bientôt disparaître, les personnages vont retrouver leur identité, je voulais juste essayer de faire un récit impersonnel, pour voir l'effet que ça donne. Bah de toutes les manières, vous avez deviné qui est qui, hein ? Et certaines ont même compris le pourquoi du comment … Bref, bonne lecture !

Note : Rhaaaaaaaaaa, il m'a fallut TOUTE LA SOIREE pour mettre en ligne ce chapitre! Grrrrrrrrrrrrr

°o°°O°°o°

**Chapitre 3**

°o°°O°°o°

Il n'avait pas osé bouger un cil, toujours à genoux devant le chef des invidiens. Tomas, Tobias, To-_truc_-as, quelque chose comme ça … il n'avait pas retenu son nom lors des présentations. A leur arrivée au village, il était « déconnecté », complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Et à peine quelques instants plus tard …

Teyla avait tenté de négocier, de calmer les esprits. Sur le moment, il avait sincèrement cru qu'elle parviendrait à le sortir de cette situation, ses talents de diplomate n'étaient plus à démontrer, n'est ce pas ? Le cœur battant à se rompre, il l'avait écoutée expliquer que leur compagnon – lui - n'était _pas_ un démon, juste un _homme_, un homme parfaitement semblable aux Invidiens.

Mais le chef des invidiens n'avait rien voulu entendre. Interrompant sèchement Teyla, il avait ordonné à ses hommes de raccompagner les trois autres à la Porte, de les obliger à partir, à rentrer chez eux. Ils n'étaient plus les bienvenus, ayant introduit un démon sur leurs terres. Et maintenant, il leur fallait extraire le mal de son corps, sans perdre de temps. Avant que ses frères démons ne viennent pour les détruire tous.

Il s'était mis à trembler devant les propos incompréhensibles de cet homme. Torias. Le nom lui était entre temps revenu, anecdotique non ? L'invidien lui était jusqu'alors apparu comme sain d'esprit ... au début … mais sur le moment, il n'avait plus su quoi penser, son cerveau avait eu du mal à analyser la situation. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens. Le regard chargé de haine que l'homme lui avait lancé, ne prédisait rien de bon.

Et pour cause …

°o°°O°°o°

Il avait lu l'anxiété sur le visage de ses coéquipiers. L'impuissance également. Et la réalité s'était imposée à lui. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. A trois contre … aller, cent, deux cent hommes armés de sabres ? Non, ils ne pouvaient strictement rien faire. Aucune chance. La bonne nouvelle, ils n'étaient pas réellement menacés, juste lui. Pour une raison qui leur échappait. Qui lui échappait.

Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'obéir, de retourner à la Porte. Les invidiens les tenaient en respect uniquement parce qu'ils tentaient de s'interposer, mais ils s'étaient contenté cependant de les maintenir à distance. Lui seul s'était retrouvé à terre, une lame sous la gorge. Une lame qui s'était enfoncée un peu plus à chaque geste de Torias.

Un ordre avait fusé, les invidiens s'étaient rapprochés des trois atlantes, levant leurs sabres d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'usage qu'ils en feraient si ses coéquipiers n'abaissaient pas leurs armes. Alors, il avait fait ce qui lui semblait être la seule chose logique, s'attirant les regards incrédules et abasourdis de ses compagnons.

C'avait été un simple murmure, les yeux plantés dans ceux du chef.

« Rentrez sur Atlantis. »

Torias avait raffermi la pression de la lame sur son cou, comme pour lui rappeler que _lui_ était encore soumis à la règle du silence. Le sang avait coulé encore un peu … une fine estafilade rouge. Ce n'était rien. Pas encore.

Un grondement s'était élevé dans la pièce, en réponse.

« Non. Pas question que nous partions sans vous ».

La voix était pleine de tension, tout comme l'atmosphère régnant dans la pièce.

« Ils vous tueront si vous ne partez pas. Allez vous en ! » Il avait de nouveau murmuré ces paroles, les dents serrées, et de nouveau la lame s'était enfoncée.

« Nous partons ensembles, ou pas du tout ». Le ton s'était fait implacable.

Il avait eu une brusque envie de secouer son coéquipier, énervé par son entêtement. La blessure sur son cou lui avait semblé brûler, le sang tiède s'écoulant doucement.

Une impression fortement contrastée par le contact glacé de la lame sur sa peau.

Et ça n'avait été que la première épreuve. La suite … la suite avait dépassé son entendement.

°o°°O°°o°

Les invidiens nettoyaient ses plaies avec une sorte d'éponge imbibée d'eau. Systématiquement. Sauf les blessures de ses mains. Celles-ci en particulier, pour une raison mystérieuse mais visiblement fondamentale, _devaient_ saigner. Pas les autres. Il ne comprenait pas et ne cherchait même pas à le faire. Pas la force de rationaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Juste se concentrer pour garder les yeux ouverts. Fixer un point devant lui, tenter d'occulter la situation, effacer tout ce qu'il avait subi.

Ce qu'il endurait encore. _« Non, oublie, oublie, oublie … »_.

S'évader mentalement, crier pour évacuer la souffrance, respirer doucement, se répéter que les autres allaient bientôt le retrouver. Bientôt, ou peut être pas. Non, ne pas y penser, ne pas réfléchir à cela, surtout pas. Autrement, la peur reviendrait. Abjecte, insidieuse, elle l'avait tant de fois submergé, depuis … trois, quatre jours ? Plus ? Il avait perdu toute notion du temps.

Dès qu'ils avaient _commencé_, il avait décroché de la réalité. Le monde autour de lui s'était peu à peu effacé, la lumière du soleil, les ombres de la nuit. Il avait parfois des éblouissements, un sifflement dans les oreilles. Quelques fois, tout se troublait devant ses yeux, le ciel paraissait vibrer, comme sous l'effet d'un mirage. D'autres fois, il croyait y voir l'horizon des évènements de la Porte des étoiles, cette « flaque » bleue grise qui le fascinait à chaque passage. Puis, il clignait des yeux et tout se réalignait, un mélange de couleurs qui reprenaient chacune leur place. Le bleu du ciel, le vert de la plaine, le gris de la pierre. Le gris toujours, celui de la tunique de l'invidien en face de lui.

Et l'éclat métallique de sa lame.

Cette lame qui se rapprochait progressivement, qui envahissait son champ de vision. Il y distinguait des reflets colorés, puis de nouveau tout ce qui l'entourait disparaissait, se diluait dans ces miroitements irisés. Les teintes se combinaient, ne formant plus qu'une nuance indistincte, telle de la peinture délayée à de l'eau. Les sons s'atténuaient, devenaient juste un brouhaha diffus, lointain.

Il voyait cette lame avancer avec une lenteur affolante, puis … le contact glacé, immédiatement suivi de picotements. Qui se muaient rapidement en traînées de feu. La morsure de la lame, une brûlure atroce. Qui n'en finissait pas.

Et le monde explosait de nouveau. Des cris résonnaient à ses oreilles. Ses hurlements d'agonie, mêlés aux acclamations de la foule. Et il n'était plus que souffrance.

La terreur s'évanouissait alors. Pour laisser place à la douleur.

°o°°O°°o°

Après les premières « séances », il avait pensé que la peur ne reviendrait plus, que la souffrance en éliminerait toute trace. Mais lorsque l'invidien s'était de nouveau approché, elle avait ressurgi. Aussi forte, aussi violente. Parce qu'il avait su que ça allait recommencer.

Que ça n'avait été que le début.

Il n'aurait su dire ce qui était pire. La peur ou la douleur ? La douleur était certes intolérable, le transformant en bête sauvage, hurlant et ruant. Mais la peur anticipatrice lui avait ôté toute capacité de raisonnement, annihilant toute résistance, ne laissant qu'un corps tremblant. Brisé. Délesté de tout autre sentiment, son esprit avait presque été anéanti. Seuls quelques sursauts rationnels survenaient désormais, une lucidité insolite, qui lui rappelait vaguement son humanité.

Cette humanité que les invidiens lui déniaient.

Y avait-il seulement un sens à tout cela ? Ces quelques mots s'étiraient à l'infini dans sa tête. Il aurait tant voulu comprendre. Il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi, pourquoi tout ça … Pourquoi lui infliger ce supplice ? Cette question tournait et retournait dans son esprit, heurtait sans cesse sa raison. Sans réponse, sans même un embryon de raisonnement logique.

Il était fatigué, si fatigué. Tantôt il lui semblait brûler de l'intérieur, tantôt il grelottait, transi. Et cette douleur qui l'étreignait constamment, sauf durant de brèves phases d'engourdissement. Il sombrait un peu plus à chaque instant.

Sans parvenir à se maintenir dans le monde des vivants.

Il aurait tant voulu résister un peu plus, vivre, dire à ses compagnons tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé leur avouer, les revoir une dernière fois. Mais … ne les avait-il pas lui-même encouragés à s'en aller ?

°o°°O°°o°

Les invidiens avaient suivi l'échange sans intervenir. La lame avait été maintenue sur sa gorge, mais la pression avait diminué. Torias l'avait finalement laissé s'exprimer. C'était une chance, parce que ses coéquipiers avaient semblé déterminés à rester. Stupide. Ils étaient en infériorité numérique, ils ne parviendraient qu'à se faire tuer. Colère et exaspération s'étaient emparées de lui, en dépit de la peur.

« Bon sang, ne soyez pas bornés ! Partez ! Et … et ramenez des renforts. Pour le moment, vous ne pouvez rien faire. »

Un lourd silence s'était installé. Deux paires d'yeux s'étaient croisées de longues minutes, bleus d'un coté, verts de l'autre. Les uns brillant de peur, mais aussi de détermination. Les autres, livrés à une bataille acharnée, entre incertitude, angoisse et rage impuissante.

Puis, une des paires d'yeux s'était fermée, juste un bref instant. Teyla avait baissé la tête et Ronon l'avait fixé intensément. Il avait « gagné », fin de la discussion. Ils avaient accepté les implications de la décision qui avait été prise. Ou plutôt qui leur avait été imposée. Celle de laisser leur coéquipier, entre les mains d'individus qui ne dissimulaient rien de leurs intentions.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Si les trois atlantes ne quittaient pas les lieux sur le champ, ils connaîtraient le même sort, et mourraient tous. En repartant sur Atlantis, ils auraient la possibilité de ramener du renfort, pour le libérer.

A défaut, eux au moins survivraient.

°o°°O°°o°

Ils attendirent que les deux snipers se positionnent, avant d'entamer leur descente vers le haut plateau. Il laissa Teyla et Ronon partir devant et observa une dernière fois aux jumelles, la scène qui se jouait sous le préau naturel. _Il_ était encore en vie … mais si affaibli.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter le corps affaissé, retenu uniquement par les bras, les yeux mi-clos papillonnants par à-coups. Et la poitrine qui se soulevait difficilement, spasmodiquement. Immobile, comme hypnotisé, il surveillait, comptait les mouvements. Calquant inconsciemment ses inspirations sur celles du prisonnier, puis retenant son souffle à chacune de ses expirations. Craignant qu'il ne s'agisse de la dernière.

Il priait, comme jamais auparavant, suppliant Dieu, le hasard, la chance ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Pour que le fil ténu qui rattachait encore à la vie l'homme enchaîné, ne rompe pas. Il implorait que ce lien vital, si infime soit-il, tienne suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils puissent le délivrer. Et le confier à Carson.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée de le voir mourir, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, juste avant que les invidiens ne les reconduisent à la porte, il lui avait juré de revenir le chercher. Il avait juste espéré qu'ils le libéreraient sans trop de dégâts. Ce n'était sensé être qu'une question d'heures. Deux, trois, tout au plus. Il n'en avait pas douté, sur le coup. Rassembler quelques hommes, des jumpers. Une puissance de feu suffisante. Et ils l'auraient récupéré, sans problème majeur.

Confiants, persuadés que le jour même ils seraient tous de retour sur Atlantis, ils avaient réajusté leurs capuches pour regagner la Porte. Les poings serrés, il l'avait regardé une énième fois, agenouillé, toujours menacé par Torias, et avait murmuré.

« Tenez le coup. Coûte que coûte. Nous reviendrons avec des renforts. »

Un ordre, une promesse. Les dernières paroles adressées à son ami.

°o°°O°°o°

Bien, bien, bien … que toutes celles qui ont levé la main au chapitre précédent suite à une furieuse envie de trucider l'auteuse, lèvent de nouveau la main … Voilààààà …

Alors mesdemoiselles, j'ai une question à vous poser : _et maintenant, qui est sadique ? Qui torture, hein ? Qui ?_Pour la peine, je vous dis :

**A suivre …**

Na !

loooool,

Bon, au prochain chapitre vous aurez des réponses à vos questions. Bises.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews,** ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur … même les menaces (lol) ! Je sais que je n'ai pas tenu mes promesses, mais j'ai eu un petit passage à vide. Grosse fatigue. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, je suis vraiment désolée. Bref, le prochain chapitre arrive cette semaine, cette fois c'est sûr, promis, juré, craché, sijemensjevaisenenfer !

°o°°O°°o°

**Chapitre 4**

°o°°O°°o°

Il avait pu absorber quelques gouttes d'eau alors que l'invidien passait le tissu mouillé sur son visage. Mais si peu. Trop peu. Elles avaient glissé sur ses joues, probablement mêlées à son sang.

Quelle importance, l'eau était si fraîche. La température ambiante était sensée être douce, mais il avait tellement chaud.

Depuis la veille, il lui semblait brûler de l'intérieur. Fièvre, délire. Il perdait pied avec le monde qui l'entourait, consumant ses dernières forces, les sentant décliner lentement. Les moments, de plus en plus rares et brefs, durant lesquels il « émergeait », s'effritaient.

Sa lucidité s'effaçait progressivement, lui ôtant toute capacité de raisonnement et une immense panique s'emparait alors de son esprit, un affolement qui usait encore un peu plus sa résistance, sa combativité. Et son entendement. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Un cercle vicieux.

La seule chose qui le rattachait encore à la vie, lui échappait désormais.

Sa raison.

°o°°O°°o°

Il s'arracha brusquement au sinistre spectacle qui se déroulait en contrebas, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir.

A l'approche de l'invidien, le prisonnier avait relevé la tête, l'air épuisé, les traits marqués par la souffrance, peinant apparemment à rester conscient. Son regard hagard s'était posé sur son bourreau, puis son attention s'était focalisée sur la lame et un violent tremblement l'avait secoué tout entier.

Maîtrisant à grand peine sa rage, il rangea ses jumelles et rejoignit Teyla et Ronon et ils entamèrent leur descente, suivis des yeux par les deux snipers. Les poings serrés autour de son arme, il se concentra, s'obligeant à répéter le déroulement de l'intervention à venir, tentant d'occulter l'image du corps supplicié de son ami, enchaîné telle une bête. Une image qui semblait gravée sur ses rétines.

Les souvenirs refirent surface, malgré tout.

Ce dernier regard échangé, juste avant qu'ils ne l'abandonnent aux mains des invidiens. La fureur qui l'avait envahi à l'idée de laisser un de ses hommes derrière lui. Mais surout il se rappelait de son courage désespéré, de son air de défi, en dépit de sa pâleur et de la peur qui devait certainement l'étreindre.

°o°°O°°o°

Les évènements de ces quatre derniers jours lui revenaient à intervalles réguliers, entrecoupés de périodes embrumées. Comme si son cerveau, malgré son hébétude, fonctionnait encore un peu, ne serait-ce qu'à moitié.

Cette ultime bravade à la lame qui menaçait sa gorge, ce dernier échange visuel, juste avant que ses coéquipiers ne quittent la demeure du chef invidien. Avant que sa raison ne vacille, ébranlée par ces quatre jours de supplice.

Il avait observé ses coéquipiers remettre leurs capuches et avait souri, crânement, cherchant à faire bonne figure, malgré la terreur qui le dominait tout entier. Une main glacée s'était refermée sur son cœur, mais il avait tenté de l'ignorer, confiant.

Ils le libéreraient sans tarder, il n'en avait pas douté un seul instant. Il s'était même figuré leur retour à la base, un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Il siroterait une bière sur l'un des balcons de la Cité, face à l'océan, après un bref – mais forcément déplaisant - passage à l'infirmerie peut être, mais bon …

Il avait conservé son sourire crispé, forcé, s'appliquant démontrer à son ami qu'il avait entièrement foi en lui.

« Vous reviendrez. »

Un dernier échange de regards, de nouveau bleus sur verts. Intense, lourds de non-dits. Ils s'étaient réciproquement envoyés un message similaire, qu'aucun des deux ne pouvaient ignorer.

Les silences, l'indifférence feinte et la froideur qui s'étaient immiscés entre eux depuis Doranda, avaient soudainement disparu, laissant place à une angoisse partagée. Tant de comportements stupides et de paroles mesquines, qui n'auraient jamais du se produire. Et maintenant ils s'en mordaient l'un et l'autre les doigts, réalisant leur erreur.

Mais l'heure n'avait plus été aux regrets, les invidiens s'étaient montrés pressants, menaçants. Et, plus énervés qu'inquiets, ses coéquipiers étaient repartis vers la Porte, étroitement encadrés par une vingtaine de garde.

A trois.

°o°°O°°o°

Les trois atlantes se déplaçaient lentement, luttant contre les rafales de vent qui balayaient les hauteurs. Une chute pourrait s'avérer mortelle et ils avaient une promesse à respecter. Celle faite quatre jours auparavant à leur coéquipier.

A ce moment là, ils étaient persuadés que leur compagnon leur serait rendu dans l'heure. Après quelques efforts, quelques cris aussi sans doute, peut-être même un peu de sang … Mais ça ne les gênait pas outre mesure.

Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, s'appliquant à respecter toutes les recommandations des invidiens, même les plus incongrues. Alors pourquoi ? Que leurs reprochaient ils ? Non, ils se poseraient les questions plus tard, chercheraient des réponses après. Après l'avoir récupéré. Ce serait rapide. Brutal. Sans pitié.

Trop c'était trop.

°o°°O°°o°

Une multitude d'images lui traversaient l'esprit, lui insufflant une impression étrange de décalage avec la douleur lancinante.

Ses voyages intérieurs s'ordonnançaient subtilement, mais se limitaient le plus souvent à un enchevêtrement inconsistant de flashs, pas vraiment rattachés à un fait précis, ni même les uns aux autres. Un peu comme un album photo désordonné, feuilleté rapidement, d'une main légère et pressée.

Un sourire heureux ou légèrement moqueur, qui en rappelait un autre, des conversations animées mêlées de rires, agréable agencement de complicité et d'ironie, en des temps et des lieux différents. La Terre, Atlantis.

Etait-ce ce dont parlaient ceux qui avaient vu la mort de près ? Revoir tout le film de sa vie, remettre en question tous ses actes, toutes ses décisions. Autrefois il en aurait souri, moqueur, sceptique. Plus maintenant. Pourquoi pas après tout ?

Car … même si le corps est brisé, l'esprit lui, demeure toujours libre, à moins que la douleur ne le mène à la folie.

°o°°O°°o°

Il ordonna une halte, la main levée, le passage se rétrécissait. A flanc de falaise et en pleine descente, le moindre pas mal assuré, une simple glissade, et tout se terminerait dans une chute vertigineuse. Ils devraient se plaquer face à la paroi rocheuse et avancer _encore_ plus lentement. Rageant, alors que le temps pressait. Ils parviendraient ensuite sur le toit du préau naturel où se tenaient l'assemblée invidienne.

Ronon passa le premier, bientôt suivi par Teyla. Après avoir placé son P90 dans son dos, il s'élança à son tour, toujours hanté par ses souvenirs.

Arrivé devant la porte des étoiles, il avait porté son regard à l'est, en direction du village, dissimulé derrière un repli rocheux. Là où son ami s'était retrouvé seul, face à des hommes gouvernés par la haine. Et une immense révolte l'avait envahi.

Il en avait assez de ces situations de crise nées de rien, de ces peuples agressifs.

Dorénavant, il se le tiendrait pour dit : méfiance et armada pour chaque nouvelle exploration. Ils s'étaient essayés à la diplomatie. Sans succès. Et ils se retrouvaient constamment dans des situations périlleuses.

_Merdemerdemerde_ ! N'existait-il donc pas un seul peuple _normal_ dans cette galaxie ?

Loin de lui l'idée de blâmer Teyla. Il paraissait évident qu'elle se reprochait déjà la capture de leur compagnon. Il lui parlerait et la rassurerait quand tout serait terminé. Mais bien sûr, après les géniis, le coup des invidiens était rude.

Durant le trajet, perdu dans ses pensées rageuses, il n'avait pas prêté attention aux mines sombres de Teyla et Ronon. Mais juste avant de quitter Invidia, tous deux avaient semblé bouillir, même si extérieurement ils ne laissaient rien transparaître. Sauf, cette lueur dans les yeux et ces mâchoires crispées.

Un simple hochement de tête, et un courant invisible avait circulé entre eux, un lien commun fait de rage, de lassitude et de découragement. Et surtout un serment muet, plein d'une détermination sans faille.

Revenir très vite.

°o°°O°°o°

Ses pensées s'égaraient.

Encore, comme tant de fois ces derniers jours. Elles lui semblaient survoler des lieues et lieues, à des années lumières de cette planète. Son esprit se détachait de la réalité, observait étonné, l'homme enchaîné, au corps couvert de plaies, de sang et de sueur mêlés, aux mains affreusement mutilées.

Il contemplait avec curiosité cet homme meurtri, conscient qu'un lien existait entre eux, mais incapable d'identifier lequel. Alors son esprit s'éloignait, une fois encore, se désintéressait de cet inconnu, presque indifférent, et rejoignait des endroits connus de lui seul.

°o°°O°°o°

Une maison spacieuse de la banlieue chic de Vancouver, dans un parc privé majestueux.

Un homme, cheveux châtains, yeux bleus, en costume trois pièces, toujours affairé, froid et cynique. L'œil constamment fixé sur sa montre, l'oreille vissée à son téléphone, en pleine passation d'un marché commercial. Dow Johns, cours de la bourse, prix du baril de pétrole, signature de contrats, achat d'une nouvelle concession dans le Grand Nord de l'Alaska. Tractations financières.

Il adresse un regard agacé aux deux enfants qui lui parlent, qui attendent un geste de sa part.

Son père

Une femme blonde, grande, belle. D'une beauté glaciale, artificielle. Un rire affecté, un sourire figé. Parties de bridges, réceptions et vernissages, bijoux clinquants.

Un mélange de couleurs danse sous ses yeux : ors, rouges, verts et bleus. Ambre, rubis, émeraude et saphir. Et surtout les plus magnifiques, les plus purs, mais par-dessus tout les plus froids. Les diamants.

Il les connaissait si bien ces pierres précieuses, elles avaient bercé son enfance. Tellement semblables à cette femme. **(7) **Un regard indifférent, un geste dédaigneux de la main, pour éloigner les deux enfants rentrant de l'école.

Sa mère.

Une petite fille, grandissant sous ses yeux, devenant une adolescente timide, puis une jeune femme aimable, souriante. Son rayon de soleil. Sa raison de vivre. Sa petite sœur qui l'avait toujours soutenu, autant que lui l'avait fait. La complicité, les rires partagés. Le même mépris pour l'homme et la femme qui se prétendaient leurs parents. Le même sourire moqueur. Et puis la rupture, ses larmes à elle, sa déception à lui. Une dispute, une porte qui claque. Et un silence de six ans. Douloureux, insupportable. **(8)**

Trop d'orgueil de part et d'autre, et si peu de concessions. Pourquoi voulait-elle un enfant ? N'avait-elle pas compris qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour la vie de famille ? Elle comme lui. C'était dans leurs gènes. Pourquoi avait-elle tout abandonné pour cet homme et cet enfant ? Comment pouvait-elle croire que ça lui suffirait ? Elle était si intelligente, probablement plus que lui. A moins que …

… A moins que lui seul soit dans l'erreur. Oui, peut être était-ce lui qui s'était fourvoyé. Avoir une famille, voir grandir ses enfants. Une chance d'être heureux.

Il regrettait de lui avoir fermé la porte. Un tel manque de clairvoyance, une vie consacrée à sa passion de la science, et uniquement à cela. Si seulement, il pouvait le lui dire. Il aurait aimé la revoir, lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, vérifier si elle était heureuse, obtenir son pardon. Et connaître son beau frère, son neveu ou sa nièce.

Mais surtout, il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle avait eu raison … finalement.

Il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion, il le savait. Il n'avait plus la force de tenir, seulement celle d'attendre … le coup de grâce. Et ensuite …

Ensuite, un endormissement bienheureux, une libération. Enfin.

°o°°O°°o°

Ahem, alors à votre avis je fais quoi ensuite ? Bah vous le saurez bientôt … enfin vous connaissez ma définition du « bientôt », ça peut être deux jours ou … deux semaines. Lol. Bon, en attendant voilà le moment le plus attendu du chapitre :

**A suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivre … **

Le petiiiiiiiit bonhomme en mousse-euuuh, qui s'étale et raaate le plongeooiiiir, c'est comme la chanson douce-euuuuh, que chantait ma maman le soiiiir … euh je m'égare, la suite de la chanson au prochain chapitre … hey, comment ça je suis « bizarre comme fille» !

**(7) **Les diamants sont souvent associés à des femmes froides, sophistiquées et snob. Pour moi, il s'agit du plus pur cristal qui existe, le plus magnifique surtout. Minéral constitué de carbone cristallisé dans le système cubique (ben oui, la forme d'un cube, lol), c'est le matériau naturel le plus dur qui soit. Oui, Rieval je fais une crise de géologiite aigue. Mdr !

**(8) **Bon, je crois que tout le monde à compris « qui est qui », hein ? Bah quoi, j'ai laissé plusieurs indices, non ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Merciiiiiii pour vos reviews ! **Vous êtes adorables !

**23H30! **Je tiens ma promesse, voilà la suite ! Quoi ? J'avais dit « la suite dans la semaine ». Ben oui, le week-end c'est la « fin de semaine », donc ça fait partie de la semaine ! LOL, admirez la logique … Okayyy, je viens d'enfoncer une porte graaande ouverte, mais bon …

Ce coup ci je ne fais pas de promesse pour la suite. Cette semaine sera chargée et je déménage le week-end prochain (youpiiiiiiiiiiii !) donc j'essayerai, mais je ne promets rien. Voilà les réponses à vos questions !

°o°°O°°o°

**Chapitre 5**

°o°°O°°o°

Il regrettait tant de choses.

Son comportement, son arrogance, masque figé de l'image qu'il souhaitait renvoyer. Les sentiments qu'il refoulait, les émotions qu'il dissimulait derrière ce cynisme qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses actes.

Il était devenu comme son père en fin de compte, ne vivant que pour son travail. Au niveau relationnel, sa vie était une catastrophe. Et puis …

… il y avait eu Atlantis. Un nouveau départ.

La grande aventure, mais surtout les wraiths, la peur, la solidarité. Des moments de vie lui revenait par à coup. Le sourire d'Elisabeth, la moue timide, parfois embarrassée de Carson, la gravité de Teyla. Et même le silence de Ronon. Un peu plus loin dans le passé, les blagues vaseuses de Ford … _porté disparu_ … seule cette mention apparaissait désormais dans le dossier du jeune homme.

Et puis il y avait John. Le major … non, le _lieutenant-colonel_ John Sheppard. Le seul homme à lui avoir donné l'impression d'exister en tant qu'être humain. Le seul à lui avoir permis d'être quelqu'un, d'être lui-même. Et pas uniquement le _docteur_ Rodney McKay. **(9)**

John, qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, avec ses qualités … et ses défauts. Leurs joutes verbales, suivies avec amusement par leurs compagnons, leurs moments de complicité, parfois juste un regard, un sourire partagé. Tout cela avait contribué à forger une amitié certes insolite compte tenu de leurs caractères respectifs, mais une amitié réelle, tangible. Une amitié unique en son genre. Un respect et une confiance jusqu'alors inégalés pour Rodney.

Jusqu'à Dorandan.

Encore une rupture. Comme avec Jenny. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour satisfaire son ego démesuré, prouver au monde entier qu'il était réellement un génie, _le_ génie qui permettrait d'éradiquer la menace wraith.

Il avait entrevu tout ce que pourrait apporter l'exploitation d'une sourced'énergie inépuisable, la possibilité de dompter la matière universelle, d'en extraire la puissance et de la concentrer dans un EPPZ version puissance mille.

Les applications qui en auraient découlé auraient non seulement permis de vaincre les wraiths, mais également de faciliter la vie humaine en général. Plus besoin de pétrole, de gaz, d'énergie nucléaire. Inutile de piller les ressources naturelles et de détruire la Terre, ce faisant. Oui, un projet grandiose à la mesure de ses rêves les plus fous.

N'ayant jamais connu l'échec, il avait sincèrement cru qu'il parviendrait à trouver la solution. Il était un génie, un _génie_. Il ne _pouvait pas_ se tromper. C'était tellement … _inconcevable_. Pour lui comme pour les autres.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'échec qui le rongeait depuis Doranda. Non, ça, il aurait pu vivre avec.

Le projet Arcturus avait réveillé ses rêves de grandeurs. Trop imbu de lui-même, emporté par un vent de folie orgueilleuse, il avait nié toute erreur, avait refusé de reconnaître s'être fourvoyé, persuadé qu'il saurait égaler, voir même surpasser les Anciens. Les conséquences avaient été terribles. Il s'était voilé la face et avait perdu la confiance de ses amis … et par-dessus tout, celle de John.

Et _ça_, c'était insupportable.

Tout avait changé, finies les discussions sur ce ton mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux, terminés les échanges sarcastico-affectueux, le tout remplacé par des ordres durant les explorations, des questions techniques en briefing. Rien de plus. Un grand silence de part et d'autre, glacial et agacé du côté de John, calme et triste pour lui.

Et l'espoir.

L'espoir que les choses s'arrangeraient, qu'ils retrouveraient cette entente, cette harmonie des « contraires qui s'attirent », qui caractérisait jusqu'alors leur relation

Rodney savait désormais que ça n'arriverait pas. Il n'y aurait pas de réconciliation, pas de pardon accordé. Il ne pourrait plus se réhabiliter aux yeux de l'homme qu'il estimait plus que quiconque.

Il était trop tard.

°o°°O°°o°

Moins d'une heure après leur départ pour cette mission supposée _ordinaire_, Ronon, Teyla et John avaient regagné Atlantis. La rage au cœur, ils avaient rapidement gravi la volée de marches qui les séparaient de la salle de contrôle, pressés de rassembler une équipe de sauvetage.

_Evidemment_, une fois sur place, les choses s'étaient compliquées.

Elisabeth et plusieurs militaires, étaient coincés sur une autre planète. Tout comme les trois jumpers qu'ils avaient emmenés. Partis récupérer la nourriture promise par le traité signé un mois plutôt avec la population, ils s'étaient trouvés confrontés à une surenchère sournoise et imprévue des prix. Leurs nouveaux « alliés » avaient exigés des armes en échange des vivres. Résultat, ils s'étaient retrouvés empêtrés dans une _autre_ négociation qui avait mal tourné.

Sarcastique, John n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que cette journée avait décidément été bien sombre pour la diplomatie.

D'autre part, deux autres jumpers manquaient également à l'appel, envoyés sur le continent pour ramener des athosiens. Il n'en restait plus que deux au hangar et ils n'avaient pu en réquisitionner qu'un seul pour repartir sur Invidia.

Depuis qu'un dart avait scanné la Cité peu de temps avant l'attaque des wraiths, les dirigeants de l'expédition s'étaient accordés pour qu'il y ait en permanence deux jumpers prêts à décoller en cas d'intrusion ennemie.

_Bien entendu_, comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrivait jamais seule, Caldwell avait rajouté son grain de sel, rageant contre cette équipe qui générait constamment des problèmes. Ils ne lui avaient guère accordé d'attention, tout juste un grognement menaçant de Ronon, un regard méprisant de Teyla, et de John, une certaine crispation de la mâchoire.

Ils avaient perdu _trois_ _heures_, obligés d'attendre le retour des autres.

Et puis ils étaient _enfin_ repartis, avec Lorne et deux snipers. Ils s'étaient harnachés en prévision d'une intervention musclée, la libération serait peut être difficile. Une équipe médicale se tiendrait prête, Beckett et une infirmière. Au cas où.

Mais lorsqu'ils étaient retournés au village, ils n'y avaient pas trouvé âme qui vive. Juste le vide et le silence. Ce fut à cet instant que la panique s'empara d'eux.

Les invidiens étaient partis.

°o°°O°°o°

Un cri strident émanant de la foule, le ramena à la réalité, effaçant les images du passé. Cette fois, il avait réussi. Il n'avait pas fait de vague. Il devait bien ça à John, à tous ceux qui avaient cru en lui. Ca au moins il pouvait … il _voulait_ y parvenir. Plus que tout.

Obéir aux ordres, résister « coûte que coûte ». Pas de larmes, pas de supplications. Juste … attendre leur retour.

Son bourreau, désormais à moins d'un mètre de lui, respirait la sérénité. Une lame effilée dans la main droite, il le fixait, paisible, sa capuche rabattue sur son visage. Un visage que Rodney n'avait fait qu'apercevoir furtivement, mais ça lui était égal. Etrange, non ? La physionomie de son tortionnaire, de celui qui bientôt le tuerait, aurait du l'obséder. Mais non.

Seules les mains de l'homme entraient dans son champs de vision. Des mains décharnées aux doigts noueux, vraisemblablement habitués à manier les outils agricoles.

Et cette arme singulière qu'il tenait en main. Une sorte de dague. Courte, fine, triangulaire. Et tranchante. Il en avait eu la preuve. Ils l'avaient si _habilement_ utilisée sur lui. Avec dextérité. Sur son torse, ses jambes, ses bras.

Et surtout ses mains.

_Ses mains_.

Curieusement, il cherchait encore la raison de cet acharnement sur ses mains. Comme pour occuper son esprit, le détourner une nouvelle fois de la réalité. Etrangement, la réponse lui semblait cruciale, sans qu'il parvienne à comprendre pourquoi.

°o°°O°°o°

Le premier jour, ils avaient cherché leurs traces furieusement, fouillant les alentours du lac, les chemins remontant vers les falaises. A terre, par équipe de deux. Et dans les airs, à bord du jumper. En vain.

Le village était entouré d'une multitude de hauteurs, une succession de falaises, toutes aussi abruptes les unes que les autres. Bon sang, il y en avait tellement, comment déterminer la direction prise par les invidiens ?

Le second jour, la colère s'était mêlée à l'angoisse. Les minutes, puis les heures s'égrenaient si vite. Et toujours rien. Comment un village entier pouvait-il disparaître ainsi sans laisser de trace !

Le troisième jour, Teyla et Ronon avait enfin relevé une piste, dans l'un des nombreux couloirs rocailleux qui séparaient les toutes aussi nombreuses éminences rocheuses. La preuve du passage d'une longue procession. Mais n'était-il déjà pas trop tard ? Trois jours perdus, trois jours qu'ils tournaient en rond.

Cinq d'entre eux s'y étaient engouffrés, sans perdre une minute. Les trois derniers membres de la leader team et les deux snipers. La crainte les tenaillait, les incitant à accélérer le pas. En silence.

Le jumper avait poursuivi ses rondes aériennes, leur indiquant les chemins les plus faciles. A la tombée de la nuit, ils étaient arrivés au pied d'un immense promontoire rocheux.

Lorne et Beckett les avaient rejoints à bord du jumper, après avoir trouvé un espace découvert pour atterrir. Ils avaient de nouveau exploré les environs. Mais toujours aucun indice, aucun signe de vie humaine. Pas de bruit, ni de lumière. Rien.

Ca avait viré au cauchemar.

°o°°O°°o°

L'invidien psalmodia quelques paroles, à voix basse, les yeux mi clos et entama un balancement d'avant en arrière, comme en transe.

« Le sang versé purifie le démon. Les Ancêtres guident notre bras. ».

Le chant – parce qu'il s'agissait bien de ça – fut ensuite repris par tous les autres. Un rituel lugubre auquel il s'était habitué. Il frémit, se raidissant sous le coup de l'appréhension. Son cœur s'emballa, encore une fois. Une sueur froide apparut dans son dos, s'écoulant entre ses omoplates. Cela ne cesserait-il donc jamais ?

Pourquoi ne le tuaient-ils pas ? Qu'attendaient-ils donc ?

°o°°O°°o°

Les atlantes ne savaient pas alors, que les invidiens s'étaient réunis de l'autre coté de cette falaise. Tout près, si près d'eux. Mais la nuit, ces derniers n'utilisaient ni feu, ni aucun autre moyen d'éclairage. De crainte que les « démons » ne les retrouvent.

Les atlantes ne l'avaient su que le lendemain, quand à l'aide des jumpers, ils avaient contourné la montagne, sans s'apercevoir qu'un tunnel permettait le passage. Un passage évidemment dissimulé, toujours pour tromper les « démons ».

Ce ne fut donc que le quatrième jour qu'ils les avaient enfin retrouvés, en débouchant sur la plate-forme qui surplombait un autre lac. Une falaise creusée d'une multitude de grottes, prolongée par une terrasse naturelle, large de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Sous le préau rocheux, plusieurs rangées de bancs de pierre, semi-circulaires, s'élargissant de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, sur lesquels étaient assis les villageois, en pleine contemplation de la scène qui se déroulait au centre.

Et ils l'avaient vu.

Ronon s'était brusquement redressé sur son siège. Teyla habituellement si calme, avait laissé échapper une exclamation d'horreur.

« Par les Ancêtres !»

Mais John n'avait rien dit. Pas un mot, pas un cri. Rien. Ses doigts s'étaient peut être un peu crispés autour des commandes de l'appareil, mais c'avait été sa seule réaction visible, en dépit du hurlement qu'il avait poussé mentalement. Un cri de refus, une dénégation de ce qu'il voyait Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant …

L'homme enchaîné entre les deux poteaux érigés au milieu du cercle formés par les sièges de pierre, semblait plus mort que vif. Le torse nu, meurtri. Les jambes ne le soutenant plus, ou à peine.

Le soleil levant, rougeoyant, l'avait éclairé, accentuant l'éclat de la flaque de sang qui s'étalait à ses pieds.

°o°°O°°o°

Rieval m'a récemment fait remarquer que j'ai une irrésistible et incontrôlable passion pour un mot que vous connaissez toutes. Elle dit aussi que je suis sadique. Bizarre, hein ? Le mot ? Ah ben c'est celui là :

**A suivre …**

Ca va ? Pas trop horrible à lire comme fic ? Vous tenez le coup ? Parce que ce qui vient ensuite … Biiiiiiises

**(9) **Ben oui, c'est Rodney. Pas parce que je suis une rodneytortureuse, mais parce qu'il convenait le mieux au thème que je voulais développer. Le « il » disparaît, c'est mieux pour la compréhension ? Il ne me reste plus qu'à aborder le thème et l'exercice de style sera terminé.** Merci de votre patience. **


	7. Chapter 7

B'jour tout le monde, je suis en retard, je sais. Avant toute choses **merci pour vos reviews et votre patience. Merci de lire cette fic un peu "space". **

Vous devez me maudire et imaginer toutes sortes de tortures pour me punir de cette loooooongue attente. Ahem, **Lou** lâche ta tronçonneuse … et ton scalpel aussi …

Je devais emménager dans mon nouvel appart … ben non, j'ai résilié le bail … bizarrement, je ne me sens pas d'avoir des cafards et autres bestioles indéterminées pour colocataires. Du coup, j'ai repris la recherche et les visites d'appart. Un conseil : faites gaffe aux arnaques immobilières, c'est super chiant de croire que « tout est bon » pour finalement se rendre compte qu'on c'est (presque) fait avoir.

Ensuite, j'ai changé d'abonnement internet, et il a fallut une bonne semaine pour que ça fonctionne. Bref ! Entre ça, le boulot et la fatigue … Disons que le ras le bol général n'est pas loin ! Grosse déprime !

Mais je vous adore et vous êtes des lectrices formidables, alors rien que pour vous, voilà la suite de cette fic. J'ai hâte de la terminer, le thème est vraiment trop horrible, mais j'expliquerai le pourquoi bientôt. Je ne suis pas sadique sans raison. Ca fait long, alors bises et bonne lecture !

°o°°O°°o°

**Chapitre 6**

°o°°O°°o°

Ca recommençait.

Rodney avait espéré que les invidiens l'achèveraient, que la souffrance s'arrêterait. Enfin. Mais visiblement ils n'en avaient pas terminé avec lui.

Au début, la douleur était encore supportable. Il les avait invectivés pour se donner du courage, raillant leur peuple « primitif », annonçant l'arrivée prochaine de ses amis. Mais ça n'avait pas duré …

Lorsqu'ils avaient attrapé ses mains, il s'était débattu, envahi par une peur ignoble. Une terreur fondée sur l'appréhension, qui annihilait toutes ses capacités intellectuelles. Puis l'invidien avait usé de sa lame. Et il avait crié, hurlé de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise, que sa gorge ne puisse plus émettre que de faibles gémissements.

Et seule la souffrance avait subsisté.

La souffrance et quelque chose d'autre aussi. Une incompréhension mêlée d'horreur. Au-delà de la douleur physique, une autre douleur, morale celle-ci, l'envahissait. Une tourmente face à laquelle son esprit désorienté, privé de ses repères,cédait peu à peu. Une question le tenaillait : pourquoi ? Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, et pourtant seule cette interrogation le maintenait en vie. Elle lui permettait _d'oublier_.

Durant de brefs instants, il parvenait à occulter la douleur qui l'élançait tout entier, à fixer tant bien que mal son esprit sur autre chose que l'épouvante qui le transformait en une bête affolée rampant au sol. Parce qu'il voulait _savoir_, comprendre.

Désormais, la gorge déchirée, en feu, il n'avait même plus la force d'émettre ne serait-ce qu'un gémissement. Ses pensées paraissaient s'effilocher les unes après les autres. Il lui semblait errer dans un univers irréel, oscillant entre la terrible réalité et un monde virtuel, serein, crée de toutes pièces par son esprit épuisé. Il effectuait mentalement des « voyages » en des temps et des lieux divers. Et il y trouvait une certaine forme d'apaisement. De courte durée. Car il finissait immanquablement par replonger dans l'horreur. Lorsque la lame se rappelait à lui, lorsqu'il sentait sa morsure.

Et tout recommençait. Comme maintenant.

Une rumeur secoua la foule, parcourant les rangs des « spectateurs ». Il releva péniblement la tête et perçu un murmure.

Ses yeux. Ils parlaient de ses yeux.

Pourquoi ses yeux? Quelle torture allait-il encore connaître ?

Rodney fut pris de tremblements irrépressibles, qui ébranlèrent un peu plus sa raison. Il serra les dents, tenta de contenir la nausée qui s'emparait de lui, refusant encore une fois, de laisser couler ses larmes. Des larmes pourtant prêtes à être versées, des larmes anticipatrices de la souffrance à venir.

Il regarda de nouveau son bourreau, nota son sourire extatique. Il le regarda approcher, la lame haute. Un rayon de soleil occasionna un reflet argenté sur le métal.

Le chant était terminé. Les festivités pouvaient reprendre.

°o°°O°°o°

John avait posé le jumper de l'autre coté de la falaise. Sur la terrasse, c'était impossible sans être immédiatement repéré. Pas de zone abritée. Après avoir confié les commandes à Lorne, son regard avait cherché celui dévasté de Carson.

« Nous … _il_ aura besoin de soins. Tenez vous prêt. ».

L'écossais avait vivement hoché la tête, incapable de parler, encore sous le choc.

Une fois équipés, John, Ronon, Teyla et les deux snipers s'étaient mis en route, contournant la montagne en silence.Un silence qui pesait sur les épaules de John, qui le rongeait. Il avait alors songé que la première chose qu'il ferait en rentrant sur Atlantis, serait de hurler jusqu'à en perdre sa voix. Expulser toute la rage qui s'était accumulée en lui depuis quatre jours. Ainsi que la haine qui l'avait rejointe depuis quelques minutes.

Parvenus au dessus de la plate-forme, abrités derrière un amoncellement d'éboulis, ils avaient fait le point de la situation. Scrutant de temps à autre ce qui se passait en contrebas. Ils dessinaient sur le sol les plans d'actions, émettant juste des murmures pour préparer leur intervention.

Des murmures emportés par le vent.

Puis, ils s'étaient lentement rapprochés .

Et c'est là que les cris avaient retenti … non, pas des cris. Des râles, des gémissements étouffés, tout au plus. Mais dans lesquels pointait une douleur presque inhumaine.

Le souffle coupé, ils s'étaient figés. Les deux tireurs d'élite avaient tenté de masquer leur dégoût et de conserver leur impassibilité, rigoureusement professionnels. Sans grand succès.

Teyla avait porté la main à sa gorge, puis avait détourné le regard, les yeux brillants. Les dents serrées à s'en faire grincer la mâchoire, Ronon s'était raidi, se relevant à moitié. John avait immédiatement posé la main sur son bras, le retenant fermement. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore agir, trop éloignés de la scène. Avant d'attaquer les invidiens, ils devaient assurer la protection de Rodney, parvenir jusqu'à lui. Et ensuite …

Il fallait attendre, ne pas se faire remarquer. Tous s'étaient tournés vers lui, incrédules.

Une expression indéchiffrable, un visage lisse. Pas la moindre émotion visible. Pas même un tic nerveux ou un sursaut. Rien. Hormis peut être … oui, cette crispation des doigts autour du P90, imperceptible. Et cette rigidité du dos. Ces pupilles fixes, dures. Froides.

Celles d'un tueur.

Et ils étaient descendus, calmement, prudemment, prenant soin de ne pas remuer de pierres. Une demie heure de descente précautionneuse. Sans parvenir à faire abstraction des sons qui émanaient du demi cercle de pierre.

Des bruits qui leur glaçaient le sang.

°o°°O°°o°

Le jumper resta en vol stationnaire, surplombant l'assemblée de invidiens. Invisible. Paré à l'atterrissage. Ses trois occupants fixaient l'homme enchaîné, tout en suivant la progression de l'équipe de sauvetage, alternativement, frémissant à chaque soubresaut du corps supplicié.

Parvenus à hauteur du cercle de pierre, légèrement décalés sur la droite, les deux snipers s'installèrent confortablement, prêts à tirer.

Après leur avoir donné les dernières consignes, John, Teyla et Ronon poursuivirent leur route et se glissèrent discrètement entre les rochers. Deux invidiens qui gênaient leur progression, probablement des gardes, s'écroulèrent, la gorge tranchée. Proprement, sans un bruit. Sans qu'ils puissent donner l'alerte. Ils avancèrent peu à peu vers le terre-plein central, et parvinrent finalement au niveau des deux piliers de pierre. Juste au dessus du prisonnier.

Nul n'avait remarqué leur présence, les « spectateurs » étaient bien trop occupés par la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Fascinés à l'extrême. Et il y avait de quoi …

Un invidien faisait face à Rodney, la main gauche posée sur sa joue, un poignard dans l'autre. Un poignard dont la lame reposait sur la joue droite duprisonnier. Le bourreau leva la pointe et appuya doucement, dessinant une espèce de signe cabalistique sur la peau. Un symbole rouge, sur fond clair.

Une gravure au sang, sur une peau cireuse.

La sensation de brûlure arracha un nouveau gémissement à Rodney, puis la pointe remonta lentement sur sa peau. Dangereusement.

Vers son œil.

°o°°O°°o°

Ca va ? Le cœur est bien accroché ? Question (que je me pose à moi-même): suis-je tout à fait saine d'esprit ?

Hum … Je suppose que ce « à suivre » va me valoir beaucoup de hurlements et quelques menaces à peine voilées. Pas grave, j'ai un garde du corps génialissime, je ne crains rien. Son nom ? Oh … Carson. Ca vous dit quelque chose ? M'enfin, en attendant :

**A suivre …**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !** Je vous adore, surtout que je vous ai fait patienter longtemps, hein ? Bon, ce soir je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter, malgré la chaleur, je suis en forme. Je crois que j'avais accumulé un peu trop de fatigue, donc … Mais vive les cures de jus d'orange, ya rien de mieux pour être requinquée ! lol.

La libération (enfin !) ça vous dit ? Oui, bon je sais, j'ai fait durer l'horreur et le massacre, mais notre Roro va enfin être délivré ... Bonne lecture !

°o°°O°°o°

**Chapitre 7**

°o°°O°°o°

Ses yeux.

Le monde se brouilla autour de Rodney, comme si une cage de verre l'avait brusquement recouvert. Il ne sentait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Isolé dans une bulle, hors du temps. Juste ce bourdonnement dans les oreilles, ces flashs blancs sous les yeux. Et son cœur qui s'affolait.

Non. Non, non, non. Pas ça. Qu'ils le tuent, qu'ils l'achèvent. Mais pas ça !

Alors qu'il pensait avoir épuisé toutes ses réserves d'énergie, il eut un regain de vitalité. Un dernier sursaut. Celui du condamné. Il se rejeta brusquement en arrière, échappant à la prise de son tortionnaire, qui poussa un rugissement. Dérisoire défense. Il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable, il le savait pertinemment. Il n'espérait plus l'intervention salvatrice de ses coéquipiers. Peut être l'avaient-ils juste … juste abandonné ? Ou bien n'avaient-ils pas retrouvé sa trace ?

Quelle importance. Désormais, il souhaitait juste que ça s'arrête, que les invidiens abrègent ses souffrances. Qu'ils en finissent. Etait-ce trop demander ? Ne s'étaient-ils pas suffisamment acharnés sur lui ? Il voulait mourir. Juste ça. S'endormir, pour ne plus avoir mal. S'enfoncer dans cette pénombre.

°o°°O°°o°

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son supplice, Rodney ferma les yeux. Pour ne pas voir l'invidien revenir. Ne pas suivre l'approche de la lame. Retenir ses larmes. Il refusait de pleurer. De toutes les manières, il n'y arrivait pas. Les larmes étaient là, toutes proches, mais elles ne coulaient pas, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Pas le temps d'analyser tout ça. Pas le temps … pas le courage non plus. Il attendait juste, se préparant au contact de la lame sur sa peau. A la douleur. Le corps arqué.

Et il y eut un petit déplacement d'air. Un bruit léger, assourdi, comme un sifflement. Un liquide chaud éclaboussa son visage. Et …

Et rien d'autre. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour savoir ce qui se passait. Et ne vit rien. Juste du noir. Partout. Alors … Etait-ce fait ? Il n'avait rien senti. Etait-ce possible ? Il devrait s'estimer heureux, non ? Il n'avait pas eu mal.

Son corps avait peut être trop subi et avait « absorbé » la douleur. Il se rappelait avoir lu un truc de ce genre dans une revue médicale qui traînait à l'infirmerie. Immobilisé par les multiples électrodes qui le reliaient au moniteur cardiaque, il avait vanné Carson avec cet article, arguant moqueusement que ce ramassis de sottises prouvait clairement que la médecine n'était aucunement une science.

L'écossais avait froncé les sourcils, puis avait lentement hoché la tête, l'air grave. Dans un murmure, il lui avait expliqué que le corps humain pouvait parfois s'insensibiliser, lorsqu'il atteignait un seuil critique de douleur. La science ne parvenait pas à expliquer de tels phénomènes, mais ça arrivait. Etait-ce son cas maintenant ? Peut être.

Pour lui qui détestait tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la médecine, c'était un comble. Aux portes de la mort, l'unique souvenir qui lui venait était celui d'un examen médical post-mission. Anecdotique, non ?

°o°°O°°o°

Le visage bienveillant de Carson s'estompa et Rodney revint à la réalité.

Bien qu'aveuglé, il percevait des mouvements autour de lui, signe d'une intense activité. Et le monde explosa brusquement. Des coups de feu éclatèrent. Des cris également. Un brouhaha incroyable.

Et cette voix, _sa_ voix, hurlant.

« Tirez, abattez tous ceux qui approchent ».

John.

Ils ne l'avaient donc pas abandonné. Ils étaient venus le chercher, enfin. Mais … trop tard peut être. Que restait-il de l'homme qu'il était autrefois ?

°o°°O°°o°

Le bourreau s'était écroulé, abattu d'une balle en pleine tête. Les snipers s'avéraient efficaces. Parfait.

John, Teyla et Ronon avaient sauté, effaçant les deux à trois mètres de hauteur qui les séparaient de Rodney. Ils s'interposaient maintenant entre les deux piliers auxquels était rattaché leur coéquipier. Teyla et Ronon avancèrent de quelques pas, fauchant tous les invidiens qui tentaient d'approcher. Sans pitié.

John lâcha à son tour une rafale de P-90. Attentif aux mouvements affolés des invidiens, il tournait le dos à Rodney, mais restait toutefois pleinement conscient de sa présence. Des frissons le secouaient violemment, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était si étrange, un peu comme une main glacée passait lentement dans son dos. Sans le regarder, il « ressentait » Rodney, de tout son être. Sa souffrance, ses cris, ses pensées embrouillées.

Lorsque le terrain fut suffisamment dégagé, le colonel donna ses ordres aux deux snipers. Maintenir les invidiens à distance. Par tous les moyens. Le temps qu'ils délivrent Rodney.

°o°°O°°o°

Lorne rapprocha le jumper. A l'arrière, Carson se tenait prêt à intervenir.

Une fois le vaisseau atlante en place et le dispositif d'invisibilité levé, John lâcha son arme, et rejoignit Rodney, accompagné de Teyla. Couvert par Ronon et les deux snipers, il s'efforça d'ignorer les multiples blessures visibles sur le corps de son ami, s'obligeant à détourner le regard de son torse, de ses bras. De tout ce sang répandu. Tout en prononçant des paroles rassurantes, adoptant instinctivement une voix basse.

A sa demande, cette fois dans un cri, Teyla s'attaqua aux cordes qui liaient les poignets de Rodney aux anneaux métalliques. Il avait du se débattre et elles avaient laissé d'effroyables blessures sur la peau.

Mais ces plaies n'étaient en rien comparables à celles de ses mains.

John retint un haut le cœur, s'appliquant à respirer profondément, longuement, retenant le hurlement qui lui venait aux lèvres.

°o°°O°°o°

**(10)**

Rodney entendit un autre cri. La voix de John. Elle seule résonnait à ses oreilles, effaçant tous les autres sons.

« Lorne, tenez vous prêt ! »

Le silence. Une présence. Et de nouveau sa voix. Dans un murmure.

« On va vous sortir de là, Rodney. C'est fini, on vous ramène à la maison ».

Un autre cri.

« Détachez le ! ».

Et encore des murmures.

« Carson est là, il vous attend. Il va s'occuper de vous. »

Rodney ne parvenait pas à répondre, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, d'émettre un simple son.

Un chuchotement. Une voix rauque, marquée par la tension, haletante.

« Rodney ? Vous m'entendez ? Restez conscient … tenez bon ».

Rodney se sentit tomber en avant. Contre un mur, un rempart chaud. Des muscles tendus par l'effort. Libre, il était libre. Dans les bras de John. Tout irait bien. Avec lui, tout finissait bien, toujours. Oui, c'était terminé.

Les deux bras le retinrent fermement. Une autre paire de bras s'ajouta à la première. Une douce senteur, un parfum indéterminé. De fleur ? De longs cheveux lui caressèrent le visage. Teyla ? Oui, sa voix calme prit le relais de la première, gutturale et pleine de rage. Elle l'encourageait doucement, murmurant des promesses.

Et la douleur revint, intense. Il poussa un cri. Un torrent de feu dans ses bras. Violent. Telle une immense déchirure des chairs. Encore. Son esprit engourdi analysa la situation, méthodiquement. Les cordes avaient diminué la pression sanguine autour de ses poignets. Le sang se remettait à circuler normalement dans ses veines. Brutalement. Après plusieurs jours. Pas étonnant qu'il souffre. Peut être perdrait il ses mains. Si les tissus étaient nécrosés …

°o°°O°°o°

Ses pensées lui échappèrent de nouveau, happées dans le combat que livrait son corps pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Ils avancèrent, moitié marchant, moitié courant. De longues secondes.

Les bruits s'amplifiaient.

Une légère élévation du sol, une côte.

Il était allongé. Sur une surface froide … et moelleuse ?

Une main douce, chaude. Tout en restant rugueuse. Une autre voix, possédant un accent inoubliable. Carson. Non, à cet instant il était le docteur Beckett. Il prenait une voix autoritaire, ferme, réquisitionnait tous les bras valides. Ordonnait à Ronon d'attraper la gaze et la lotion désinfectante. Demandait à Carol **(11)** de préparer l'injection de morphine et à Teyla de découper ce qu'il restait de son pantalon.

Sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de dur. Dur et doux. Et chaud, aussi. Quelque chose secoué de petits tremblements. Des soubresauts irréguliers.

Un bruit de course, des souffles haletants. Et encore la voix de John. Juste au dessus de lui.

« Lorne, refermez la porte, ils sont à bord. Restez aux commandes. On rentre à la maison ».

°o°°O°°o°

Une sensation de soulèvement, un bruit léger, régulier, comme un ronronnement puissance dix. Bien sûr, un jumper. Il aurait du y penser. Une sorte de bosse appuyait sur le bas de son crâne. Des genoux, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Ceux de John en l'occurrence, vraisemblablement, vu que sa voix résonnait au dessus de lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche, produisant un râle. Il aurait aimé le voir, mais c'était impossible. Tout était noir autour de lui.

« Calmez vous Rodney, je vais vous injecter de la morphine, vous ne sentirez plus rien ensuite ».

Carson. Ton ferme et rassurant du médecin. Inquiétude et colère de l'ami. Epouvante de l'être humain. Tant de choses passaient dans quelques mots. Rodney ne s'en était jamais rendu compte auparavant.

« Colonel, donnez lui un peu d'eau, Carol branchez les électrodes ».

Un liquide frais dans sa bouche. Par petites goulées, le temps qu'il l'ingurgite. La plus merveilleuse sensation qu'il ait eue depuis des lustres. De l'eau, fraîche, rassasiante. Apaisante. Elle descendit lentement, atténuant la brûlure qui ravageait sa gorge.

Une sensation de froid sur sa poitrine. En quatre points. Le moniteur cardiaque ?

Une éponge mouillée sur son visage. Il frissonna … durant ces derniers jours, ce même geste avait souvent été précurseur d'une nouvelle séance de torture.

Une question stupide.

« Pouvez vous ouvrir les yeux, Rodney ? ».

Oui, une question véritablement incongrue. Carson l'étonnait quelques fois. Comment voulait-il qu'il ouvre les yeux, alors qu'il n'en avait plus ?

« Rodney, si vous m'entendez, ouvrez les yeux ».

Pourquoi insistaient ils ? Il avait perdu ses yeux … Comme il s'était perdu lui-même.

« Rodney, ouvrez les yeux ! C'est un ordre ! ».

Et maintenant, John qui lui donnait des ordres ? Ils étaient tous aveugles ou quoi ? Il avait soudain envie de rire, rageusement, une sorte de folie s'emparait de lui. A la place, il ne put émettre qu'un gémissement. Pitoyable. Il n'en pouvait plus, qu'ils le laissent dormir, il voulait seulement dormir.

« Rodney, regardez moi ».

John insistait, persuasif. La voix poursuivit, douce, calme. Motivante. Elle lui insuffla étrangement une incroyable énergie. Il s'efforça d'ouvrir les paupières. Et …

°o°°O°°o°

… Tout était brouillé, mais il voyait. Il voyait ! Il n'était donc pas aveugle. Il avait encore ses yeux …

Peu à peu, les images floues cessèrent de danser, les couleurs se stabilisèrent, et une scène se dévoila à lui. Des visages, penchés au dessus de lui, marqués par l'anxiété. Des regards choqués et tristes. Et deux yeux verts remplis d'inquiétude et … de colère ? Non, pire que ça, de rage. Une folie, une lueur meurtrière.

La haine à l'état pur. Le colonel Sheppard.

« C'est bien Rodney ».

A l'inverse, la voix qui accompagnait ce regard, restait étonnement calme. Là c'était John.

Cette dualité entre les deux personnalités du colonel le fascinait depuis le premier jour. D'un coté le Colonel Sheppard, responsable militaire, attelé à sa tâche, prêt à tout pour accomplir son devoir. De l'autre John, le charmeur, le coéquipier, l'ami, le complice.

Rodney ancra son regard dans ces yeux verts, pour se raccrocher à la réalité. Son dernier bouclier pour ne pas sombrer. Il ressentit une légère brûlure. Une piqûre.

« Je vous ai fait une injection de morphine, Rodney. Vous allez bientôt vous endormir, quand vous vous réveillerez, vous serez sur Atlantis. Tout ira bien ».

Une main vint caresser sa joue. Carson de nouveau.

Tout ira bien ? Non, rien n'irait plus jamais bien. Pas après ça. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, puis les rouvrit, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Et il parla. D'une voix hachée, laborieuse, rugueuse. Méconnaissable. Les yeux toujours accrochés à ceux de John.

« J'ai … résisté … Colonel … je … j'ai attendu … les renforts … ».

°o°°O°°o°

Le regard de John vacilla durant une microseconde. La main de Carson cessa tout mouvement, un bref instant, puis reprit sa ronde.

Rodney ne pouvait voir les réactions des autres, agenouillés autour de lui. Ni Teyla, la main sur la bouche, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur son visage. Ni Ronon, le visage figé, impénétrable, les poings serrés sur ses genoux, les jointures blanches. Ni Lorne qui s'était immobilisé sur son siège, juste après avoir rentré les coordonnées d'Atlantis sur le DHD. Et encore moins les regards désemparés des deux snipers assis au fond du jumper.

Non, il ne pouvait pas voir toutes ces réactions. En fait, bizarrement, il ne distinguait pratiquement plus rien. Les images redevenaient indistinctes, altérées, se désunissant et s'étirant. Un voile inconsistant, sombre. Les couleurs s'entremêlaient de nouveau, pour ne former en fin de compte qu'un flot unique et monochrome. Noir.

Et puis plus de lumière. Le néant.

Juste des sons.

Un bip strident résonna soudain, provoquant une sorte d'affolement général, tirant tous les autres de cette espèce de léthargie qui les avait gagnés. Comme si le temps s'était suspendu quelques instants.

Les voix s'estompèrent à leur tour, se faisant de plus en plus lointaines, déformées. Les bruits annexes et les frottements également. Le ronronnement des moteurs, ses cheveux qui glissaient sur le tissu du pantalon de John. Et même ce bip agaçant, qui semblait retentir dans son crâne. Tout cela disparut par à-coups, un mot par ci, un son par là. Puis plus rien.

Maintenant, il pouvait fermer les yeux. Il s'était acquitté de Doranda, n'avait pas failli à l'amitié, à la confiance de John Sheppard. Il avait tenu le coup, avait attendu les renforts. Voilà, tout était dit. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose désormais …

Juste l'ombre bienfaisante, la douceur du silence.

La paix éternelle de l'esprit.

°o°°O°°o°

Ahem … bon vous êtes contentes ? la cavalerie est arrivée ! … Quoi ? Ah ben j'ai annoncé une _libération_, mais relisez bien, je n'ai _jamais_ parlé de guérison ou de convalescence, jamais.

Cruelle ? Sadique ? Moi ? Meuhhhh nooon, quelle idée ! Tout de suite les grands mots.

Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je bosse à 8h demain, donc bonne nuit et …

**A suiiiiiiiiiiivre …**

Bizzzzzz

**(10) **J'ai traité cette partie comme un POV de Rodney, pour que la description des évènements corresponde aux impressions de quelqu'un à moitié inconscient, aveuglé, affaibli. J'espère juste que c'est crédible et réaliste.

**(11) **Carol, une des infirmières de Carson, tout droit sortie de mon cerveau, lol. Ne cherchez pas. Je l'utilise souvent dans mes fics.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos reviews et votre immense patience ! Vous êtes adorables. **

Je suis horriblement désolée de vous avoir planté aussi longtemps, surtout avec la fin du chapitre précédent. Je n'ai aucune excuse, c'est vrai. Juste celle que j'avais la tête complètement vide. Mais passons, je vous laisse lire la suite, surtout que vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions : Rodney est-il mort ? Que lui ont fait exactement les invidiens ? et surtout pourquoi ? Peut être aurez des réponses dans ce chapitre …

Je profite de ce chapitre, le premier que je mets en ligne en 2007, pour vous souhaitez à tous un **joyeux noël** (_en retard_), une **bonne année 2007 et mes meilleurs vœux** (_un peu moins en retard_), une **bonne épiphanie** (_en avance_) et une **bonne lecture** (_trèèèèèèèèèès en retard_) !

Voilà, je crois que je vous ai souhaité tout ce qu'il y avait à souhaiter, non ? lol Ah, non il manque **« je vous souhaite d'avoir encore de merveilleuses inspirations et de continuer à écrire comme vous le faites pour le plus grand plaisir des lectrices »**. Là, ça y est c'est bon. :)

°o°°O°°o°

_Rappel du chapitre précédent (ou Rodney a été libéré)_

Les voix s'estompèrent à leur tour, se faisant de plus en plus lointaines. Les bruits annexes et les frottements également. Le ronronnement des moteurs, ses cheveux qui glissaient sur le tissu du pantalon de John. Et même ce bip agaçant, qui semblait retentir dans son crâne. Tout cela disparut par à-coups, un mot par ci, un son par là. Puis plus rien.

Maintenant, il pouvait fermer les yeux. Il s'était acquitté de Doranda, n'avait pas failli à l'amitié, à la confiance de John Sheppard. Il avait tenu le coup, avait attendu les renforts. Voilà, tout était dit. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose désormais …

Juste l'ombre bienfaisante, la douceur du silence.

La paix éternelle de l'esprit.

°o°°O°°o°

**Chapitre 8**

°o°°O°°o°

_Quatre jours plus tard_

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le front posé contre la vitre, John fixait d'un air absent les flots déchaînés de l'océan d'Atlantica.

Il s'était isolé sur l'une des plates formes qui surplombaient la salle de contrôle et aurait été bien incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il se tenait là, ayant perdu toute notion du temps. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre autour de lui. Les couloirs s'étaient vidés au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait et que les atlantes regagnaient leurs quartiers.

Le calme qui régnait à l'intérieur de la Cité contrastait singulièrement avec la violence silencieuse des vagues qui se brisaient en contrebas. La faible clarté des rayons de lune, dévoilait les crêtes écumeuses qui coiffaient les remous.

Image irréelle de la sérénité cernée de furie.

°o°°O°°o°

Une forte tempête s'était abattue la veille au soir sur la Cité des Anciens. Pas aussi intense cependant, que celle qui avait failli entraîner sa destruction plusieurs mois auparavant, celle durant laquelle les géniis avait tenté de s'en emparer par la force **(12)**.

Celle durant laquelle il avait compris l'importance que McKay avait prise à ses yeux, lorsqu'il avait pensé les perdre, Elisabeth et lui.

Et aujourd'hui …

Et voilà. Encore une fois le canadien repassait au premier plan dans ses pensées. Immanquablement, comme depuis quatre jours. Quatre jours. Seulement. Cela paraissait si proche et si loin à la fois … Il revivait constamment les évènements qui avaient débouché sur la situation actuelle. La capture de Rodney, leur retour forcé sur Atlantis sans lui, leur tentative de sauvetage. Les quatre jours autres jours qu'avaient duré les recherches.

Et surtout, ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

Les blessures, le sang, le sentiment d'horreur – même pour lui qui en avait pourtant vu d'autres – qui les avait étreint. Et la peur insidieuse, paralysante, qui l'avait saisi, à l'idée que McKay succombe à ses blessures avant qu'ils ne puissent le libérer, à l'idée qu'ils ne soient arrivés _trop tard_.

Images obsédantes d'un cauchemar, qui tournaient en boucle.

°o°°O°°o°

L'opération avait été un succès. Aidé de Teyla, il avait détaché Rodney, et tous deux l'avait traîné à l'abri, dans le jumper. Carson lui avait donné les premiers soins. Lorne avait refermé le sas arrière, juste derrière les snipers, coupant net les hurlements paniqués ou coléreux des invidiens, et ils avaient décollé en direction de la Porte des étoiles. Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient récupéré Rodney. Mais dans quel état …

L'heure n'avait pas été à la joie. Pas même au soulagement. McKay était au plus mal. Carson et son infirmière s'affairaient autour de lui, réquisitionnant tous les bras valides. Beckett, le visage fermé, figé dans une expression étrangement froide, le regard brillant, s'était concentré sur son patient, les mains légèrement tremblantes, alors qu'il les apposait sur le corps meurtri.

L'ami avait été choqué. Le professionnel avait tenté de rester calme.

Ses réactions dévoilaient le tiraillement émotionnel qui l'habitait à ce moment précis, cette dualité écrasante, entre l'ami déchiré par l'horreur, et le médecin aguerri, qui devait conserver son sang froid, coûte que coûte, afin d'apporter les meilleurs soins possibles au patient.

_Dure réalité du métier_. Cette pensée amère avait furtivement traversé l'esprit de John alors même qu'il tenait Rodney dans ses bras, le cœur serré par une rage impuissante, observant les gestes de Carson. Et pourtant … Et pourtant le trouble émotionnel n'avait duré que quelques instants. Beckett avait recouvré toute sa maîtrise. En une fraction de secondes. McKay avait lâché un gémissement, trahissant une souffrance indicible. Inhumaine. Une douleur qu'aucun être humain n'aurait du connaître. Qui n'aurait pas due être humaine. Une douleur qui n'avait pas sa place dans leur univers. Qui ne devait avoir _aucune place_ dans _aucun univers_.

Le Médecin était alors entré en scène.

Précis, méthodique. Avec une rigueur analytique, accrochant d'un simple regard les moindres détails qui pouvaient s'avérer mortels, fixant d'une main sûre le cathéter, injectant d'une pression sèche la morphine. Jetant des coups d'œil préoccupés vers l'écran du moniteur cardiaque, où défilait rapidement, _trop_ rapidement, une succession de courbes sinusoïdales, accompagnées d'un sifflement strident, irritant. Inquiétant. Un « bip » aigu qui leur vrillait les tympans, bruit désagréable qu'ils écoutaient pourtant attentivement.

Précieusement.

°o°°O°°o°

John n'avait pas douté. Non, pas un seul instant il n'avait douté de la capacité de Beckett a sauver McKay.

Ils avaient déjà connu tant de situations critiques, où la vie des uns et des autres n'avait tenu qu'à un fil, et Carson était toujours parvenu à les maintenir en vie. _Toujours_. Lui-même, Sheppard, après ce désagréable et malheureusement inoubliable tête-à-tête avec cette foutue bestiole suceuse de vie. Et Rodney, à tant d'occasions que John avait arrêté de compter à la dixième. Pour ne citer que les plus mémorables : le coup de l'entité mangeuse d'énergie, ou encore cette histoire de nanorobots qui leur brûlaient la cervelle, et dernièrement, le partage de corps avec Cadman.

Mais à chaque fois, _à chaque fois_, Carson avait su agir à temps, comme il le fallait, pourvu qu'il lui soit permis d'agir, qu'il en ait les moyens. Alors cette fois encore John n'avait pas douté, ayant entièrement foi en lui, en ses connaissances, en son expertise. C'était un médecin hors pair, compétent. Les militaires avaient rempli leur part du contrat, ils avaient récupéré McKay. Il allait de soi que Beckett accomplirait sa tâche, lui sauver la vie. La question ne se posait pas.

Rodney avait difficilement articulé quelques paroles. D'une voix rauque, brisée. Comme l'était son corps. John n'en avait pas immédiatement compris le sens, entendant sans écouter, plongé dans le regard de McKay, comme détaché de la réalité. Et lorsque son esprit étrangement amorphe s'était remis en route, lorsque la signification de ces quelques mots avait percé le mélange d'hébétude, de fureur, de haine, d'angoisse et de … de tant d'autres sentiments qui se bousculaient, qui se heurtaient en lui à ce moment là …

Le choc qu'il en avait ressenti, qu'ils en avaient tous ressenti … John secoua la tête, sentant de nouveau ces émotions extrêmes remonter du plus profond de lui, s'efforçant de les évacuer ou au moins de les contenir.

Tous s'étaient figés dans le jumper. Sans exception. De longues secondes. Et puis …

Et puis le cœur de Rodney avait lâché.

°o°°O°°o°

John serra les dents, se retenant de frapper du poing contre la baie vitrée. Pas besoin de se faire remarquer encore une fois. Il n'avait aucune envie de rendre visite à Heightmeyer pour _« discuter de tout ça ». _Elisabeth aurait pu l'y contraindre, surtout lorsque deux jours auparavant, il était retourné sans autorisation sur Invidia, avec Teyla et Ronon, empruntant pour cela un jumper, toujours sans autorisation.

Il voulait poser _quelques questions_. Et il voulait des _réponses_.

Mais elle n'avait même pas essayé. Elle n'avait pas pu, pas _voulu_ essayer. La diplomate avait cédé la place à l'amie en colère, à la femme troublée, choquée. Ecoeurée. Elle aussi avait quelques questions. Et voulait des réponses.

Teyla, douloureusement repliée sur elle-même depuis leur retour d'Invidia, enferrée dans son sentiment de culpabilité, avait hoché la tête sans un mot, le regard soudain durci, lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe dans ses quartiers pour la convaincre de l'accompagner. Il n'avait eu besoin d'insister. Ni même de demander.

Ils avaient tous deux recherché Ronon, dans ses quartiers, à la salle d'entrainement qu'il avait réquisitionné depuis leur retour d'Invidia, Sans succès. Et ils l'avaient finalement retrouvé les attendant patiemment, adossé au jumper. Lorne leur avait ouvert la Porte, le visage impassible.

Ils se posaient tous _quelques questions. _Parce qu'ils avaient vu le corps de Rodney, qu'ils avaient écouté le rapport de Carson … Et ils souhaitaient obtenir des _réponses_ Par n'importe quel moyen. Des réponses que Rodney ne pourrait hélas jamais leur apporter. Alors John avait posé ses _questions_.

Et il avait eu ses _réponses_.

°o°° **_Flash back_** °°o°

John fixait le cercle de pierres, comme hypnotisé par les tâches brunes qui les maculaient. Des tâches qui quelques jours plutôt étaient rouges. Rouge sang. Le sang de son meilleur ami. Partout … Il ferma les yeux, serrant les dents. Il devait rester concentré. Et calme, surtout rester calme … Ses doigts se refermèrent instinctivement sur la détente de son 9mn, se crispant et se détendant lentement, par à-coups. Dangereusement.

Quelque chose grondait en lui, cette sorte de sauvagerie éternelle qui existe en chaque homme, qui ne désirait rien d'autre que cogner, encore et encore, jusqu'à faire couler le sang à son tour, ajouter à celui de Rodney, celui de ses tourmenteurs.

Une part de lui hurlait à la vengeance, une soif qui réclamait d'être apaisée dans l'ivresse de la haine. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, oui la loi du Talion lui paraissait parfaitement appropriée à cet instant. Une vie pour une vie, un châtiment pour un crime, justice immémoriale que les hommes avaient pratiquée de tous temps.

_Le sang pour le sang, c_omme si ce dernier pouvait tout effacer.

°o°°O°°o°

Mais parmi tous les cris qui envahissaient son esprit, le baignant dans une sorte de brume malfaisante écartant toute raison, il lui semblait entendre une autre voix, plus faible, à peine audible. Une voix dont il ne distinguait pas très bien les paroles au début, juste une par ci, par là, pleines de sarcasmes, arguant du ridicule de cette vendetta. Une petite voix montant parfois dans les aigus, qui fustigeait ironiquement le cerveau « testéroné » des militaires. La voix de Rodney.

Seul le souvenir de cette voix empêcha la mort de l'homme qui se tenait debout devant l'autel.

Une autre part de John, plus résolue, froidement calculatrice, retenait la bête grondante en lui. Parce qu'à défaut de comprendre, il voulait _savoir_. Il fit deux pas en avant, l'arme pointée entre les yeux de l'invidien, et se planta à quelques mètres de lui, craignant de disjoncter s'il s'approchait trop près. Il aurait voulu lire la terreur sur ce visage à la peau sombre, brunie par le soleil. La même terreur qu'avait du éprouver Rodney face à ses bourreaux, comme un juste retour des choses. Mais il n'y avait rien, pas même un geste de fuite ou simplement de recul, pas la moindre réaction.

Ni peur, ni colère, ni haine. Rien.

L'homme le dévisagea, l'air placide, ses yeux sombres glissant du regard féroce de John à son bras et son arme, pour ensuite revenir vers son visage. Il ne disait rien, ne trahissait aucune émotion. Les atlantes avaient pourtant tué nombre de ses compatriotes quelques jours plus tôt. Il _devait_ avoir peur, et non affronter courageusement la mort, ou tout au moins avec ce feint détachement. Le colonel se retint de hurler devant cette anomalie, cet accro dans le scénario qu'il avait prévu.

Fureur noire, fureur frustrée.

°o°°O°°o°

Il y avait quelque d'anormal, de déconcertant, un étrange dérangement dans l'ordonnancement des évènements que John avait envisagé. Il mit quelques secondes à mettre le doigt dessus. Il y était. _Ce n'était pas_ du courage, du sang froid ou de la froideur. Non, c'était _autre chose_, de bien pire. C'était … de _l'inertie_ …

Oui, seul ce terme semblait convenir. Une totale et effroyable absence de réaction. Un désintérêt légèrement désinvolte, peut être une certaine interrogation dans le regard, un peu perplexe, presque polie, juste un poil dédaigneuse. Mais rien de plus. Comme si avoir un canon pointé sur le crâne était une situation futile, insignifiante. A peine déstabilisante.

C'en était glaçant, presque terrifiant. Bon sang, ses gens étaient ils donc des monstres d'indifférence ? Une telle insensibilité paraissait quasi inhumaine.

John se décida.

« Pourquoi ? ».

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Un grondement craché dans un souffle, écorchant la gorge. Comme si le seul fait de prononcer ce mot lui causait une atroce douleur. Mais, il était venu pour ça, juste pour ça, pour poser cette simple question. Pour savoir … et peut être comprendre.

Pour Rodney.

Rodney était un intellectuel, il aurait voulu comprendre, analyser, ce qui lui arrivait. Le connaissant, il avait forcément essayé de rationaliser les choses à un moment ou à un autre durant sa captivité. Pour sa part, John savait que lui deviendrait fou s'il n'avait pas une réponse, mais il faisait cela avant tout pour Rodney.

En son nom.

Et l'homme avait parlé …

°o°° **_Fin du flash back … et du chapitre_** °°o°

°

°

°

Hum, vous devez me détester … mais bon c'est pas nouveau et depuis le temps je me suis fait une raison. Bien. Alors, tout le monde reprend en chœur le célèbre refrain connu de tous …

**A suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivre … **

Moi sadique ? Meuuuuh noooon, quelle idée !

°

°

°

Désolée, ce chapitre ne fait pas beaucoup avancer le schmilblick, mais je peaufine le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue est en cours de rédaction, alors c'était pour vous faire patienter. J'espère que vous me pardonnez. Bises :)

**(12)** double épisode « en pleine tempête », saison 1. Parmi mes préférés.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note :**

Salut à ceux qui lisent ou ont lu cette fic (et mes autres fics d'ailleurs). Je n'ai rien écrit depuis des lustres, vie quotidienne et manque d'entrain oblige. Mais je souhaite revenir à mes passions et l'écriture et la lecture de fic en font partie.

Je n'ai aucune excuse pour cette absence de 3 ans, hormis le fait que ma vie a un peu changé (boulot, déménagement, etc…). Néanmoins, je vais tâcher de terminer mes fics en cours par respect envers les lecteurs.

Merci a tous ceux qui ont reviewé mes fics, ça m'a encouragé à reprendre et ça m'a fait prendre conscience que c'était honteux et irrespectueux de ne pas répondre aux rewiews et de laisser les lecteurs en plan.

Bref, j'ai deux semaines de congés devant moi, donc je vais finir cette fic (il y un autre chapitre (en cours de correction) + un épilogue (à améliorer) après ce chapitre). Pour mes autres fics, je vais faire de mon mieux. Voilà. A bientôt.

°o°°O°°o°

_Rappel du chapitre precedent__(où John interroge un invidien pour comprendre pourquoi tout ça est arrivé)_

« Pourquoi ? ».

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Un grondement craché dans un souffle, écorchant la gorge. Comme si le seul fait de prononcer ce mot lui causait une atroce douleur. Mais, il était venu pour ça, juste pour ça, pour poser cette simple question. Pour savoir … et peut être comprendre.

Pour Rodney.

Rodney était un intellectuel, il aurait voulu comprendre, analyser, ce qui lui arrivait. Le connaissant, il avait forcément essayé de rationaliser les choses à un moment ou à un autre durant sa captivité. Pour sa part, John savait que lui deviendrait fou s'il n'avait pas une réponse, mais il faisait cela avant tout pour Rodney.

En son nom.

Et l'homme avait parlé …

°o°°O°°o°

**Chapitre 9**

°o°°O°°o°

_Plusieurs jours plus tard_

Assis à son bureau, devant son ordinateur portable qu'il regardait fixement, une tasse de thé froid posée à sa droite, le docteur Carson Beckett profitait d'un moment inespéré de calme et de silence dans l'infirmerie à l'atmosphère habituellement survoltée d'Atlantis.

Les huit derniers jours avaient été un vrai cauchemar. Au sens littéral. Une lutte acharnée entre la mort et l'équipe médicale d'Atlantis. Une équipe dont Carson se félicitait plus que jamais d'être le chef. Il était fier de ce qu'ils avaient accompli.

Ramener parmi les vivants un homme donné pour mort.

Oui, fier. Et tellement, tellement soulagé.

A aucun moment lors de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, son équipe n'avait baissé les bras, jetant dans la bataille qui faisait rage, tout leur savoir-faire, leur énergie, leurs _cœurs_ même. Parce qu'ils avaient refuséd'admettre une défaite qui leur aurait coûté bien plus que la vie d'une collègue ou d'un ami, qui les aurait dépouillée de leur humanité, d'une part de leur âme.

Parce que s'ils avaient échoué alors … alors cela aurait signifié la victoire d'une horreur sans nom. Cette cruauté qui démontrait encore une fois que si l'être humain, avec sa créativité, sa curiosité, et son génie, était capable de bien des merveilles, il était hélas très souvent, _trop_ souvent, susceptible de générer le pire. L'histoire des Hommes était jalonnée d'innombrables crimes. _Lupus est homo homini_, n'est-ce pas ?

°o°°O°°o°

Un sourire d'amertume, de colère et de douleur mêlées étira les lèvres de Carson. L'Homme serait toujours son plus grand ennemi. Et ce même dans la Galaxie de Pégase, où la solidarité humaine aurait pourtant du être plus crédible, moins … virtuelle. En théorie. Avec un ennemi commun aussi terrible que les wraiths, c'était un moyen nécessaire, un outil indispensable dans la lutte quotidienne des peuples de cette partie de l'Univers. Vital même. Encore une fois … en théorie.

Certes dans leur combat pour survivre, certains peuples avaient commis d'horribles, d'ignobles méfaits. Combien de mondes avaient ils visités depuis leur arrivée, pour y découvrir qu'au nom de cette survie, des décisions qui auraient été considérées sur Terre comme destructrices et criminelles, étaient ici tout à fait tolérées, voire même avidement accueillies, dans le désespoir qui minait les peuples de Pégase.

Les Géniis, Olesia. Hoff. Et eux terriens qui n'avaient pas grandis avec cette menace, dont les contes et légendes ne mentionnaient pas de référence aux wraiths, dont les peuples n'avaient pas été décimés depuis des millénaires … qui étaient ils pour juger ? Leurs consciences parfois se rebellaient face à ce qu'ils rencontraient, mais comment auraient-ils réagi si les rôles avaient été inversés ? Jusqu'à quelles extrémités pouvait-on aller pour protéger son monde, sa famille ?

Et n'avaient-ils pas en certaines occasions agit de même ? Sur Hoff, face aux géniis, sur Doranda. Lui-même le _docteur_ Carson Beckett avait tenté des expériences qui sur Terre l'aurait mené droit en prison. Ils frôlaient eux aussi les limites de l'éthique, plus souvent qu'il ne se plaisait à le reconnaître. Mais si cela leur permettait de mieux se défendre …

La fin justifie les moyens. Ce vieil adage prenait ici tous son sens. Ah oui, il oubliait : les moyens rejaillissent toujours sur la fin. La fin du proverbe était toujours occultée, évidemment.

°o°°O°°o°

Pourtant … ça … _ça_ … Ce que ces gens avaient fait à Rodney … les horreurs qu'il avait subies … les traces de tortures que Carson avait lu sur son corps … Et ses mains, ses _mains_ … Bloody hell ! Ce n'était pas un moyen de défense, de survie ! Rien, rien ne pouvait justifier cela, parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'amener Rodney à dévoiler les secrets d'Atlantis comme l'avait fait Kolya près d'un an auparavant.

Non, cette fois c'était juste de la barbarie, un supplice infligé de manière gratuite, sans aucun remord, sans provocation ou offense de la part des atlantes, et même si ça avait été le cas … Non ! Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à leur chercher des excuses !

Dieu, les Invidiens n'avaient jamais dévié de leur tâche, infligeant souffrance sur souffrance, immuablement, presque _méthodiquement_. A croire que si leur planète s'était arrêtée de tourner et que le ciel leur était tombé sur la tête, ils auraient continué tout aussi froidement. Comme si pour eux c'était tout à fait normal. Une vraie folie, collective, meurtrière, ni plus ni moins.

Une cruauté née de l'ignorance, des superstitions, des peurs infondées et absurdes des Invidiens. Et cette pensée seulement suffisait à donner à Carson des sueurs froides. Combien d'autres peuples pratiquaient ces mêmes croyances mortelles ? Comment pourraient ils à l'avenir éviter ces pièges cruels, mortels ? Durant ces nuits interminables alors qu'il veillait au chevet de Rodney, persuadé que sa simple présence pouvait maintenir son ami en vie, Carson s'était plusieurs fois retrouvé au bord des larmes.

Les sinistres images de ses blessures dansaient devant ses yeux, comme imprimées sur ses rétines. Et imaginer, esquisser même en pensée ce qu'avait enduré Rodney pour en être réduit à ça, la douleur, la terreur, la solitude qu'il avait du ressentir …

Le colonel Sheppard était retourné sur Invidia pour obtenir des réponses, et compte tenu de son comportement depuis son retour, ces réponses l'avaient profondément affecté. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Ni à lui, ni à Elisabeth. Il avait juste annoncé que Rodney serait le premier à savoir, et qu'ensuite, il leur dirait. Mais à voir son regard hanté, vide et étrangement … il ne savait pas trop … perdu ? Oui, à défaut d'un autre terme, celui-ci ferait l'affaire. John avait depuis quatre jours l'air d'un enfant perdu.

Si lui, le militaire qui en avait vu d'autres, réagissait de cette manière …

°o°°O°°o°

Carson enfouit soudain son visage entre ses mains, se frottant les paupières, massant doucement ses yeux brûlants, preuve du manque de sommeil.

Entre la fatigue, la migraine qui pointait, la peur et l'inquiétude pour son ami qui gisait immobile à quelques mètres de sonbureau, et les réflexions qui le hantaient, Carson, le médecin et l'ami, ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête. Il se sentait épuisé. Vidé.

Il soupira profondément, étira péniblement les muscles contractés de son dos et de ses épaules, et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés.

Seigneur, avec les arrêts cardiaques et les nombreuses hémorragies, ils avaient pensé perdre Rodney deux fois : la première dans le jumper, la seconde sur la table d'opération, lorsque sa pression sanguine avait brusquement chuté, entraînant de nouveau une défaillance de ses fonctions vitales. Mais à chaque fois, lui et son équipe l'avait ramené, espérant que le pire était passé.

Quelle erreur !

°o°°O°°o°

Deux jours après son retour sur Atlantis, alors que Rodney était plongé dans le coma, une violente fièvre s'était déclarée, ravageant son corps déjà très affaibli.

La perte de sang, conjuguée à l'infection qui s'était propagée dans les profondes lacérations qui lui recouvraient le torse et les épaules, mais surtout dans ses mains atrocement mutilées, avait laissé Rodney complètement vulnérable, et son système immunitaire avait cédé.

De nouveau, ils avaient dû batailler durement pour le garder en vie, à coup d'antibiotiques. Quatre jours durant, ils avaient utilisé toutes les ressources à leur disposition. Lorsque sa température avait atteint les 41.3°C, ils lui avaient posé des poches de glace sous les aisselles, l'aine et partout où ils pouvaient le faire sans aggraver son état. La multitude de plaies qui lui couvraient le corps avait rendu la tâche difficile. Les risques de convulsions et de dommages cérébraux avaient alors exigé des mesures désespérées. Et enfin, _enfin_, le cinquième jour, la fièvre était retombée.

Depuis la veille au soir, Rodney était plongé dans un sommeil, qui, s'il n'était pas entièrement calme, était pour le moins réparateur.

Carson quand à lui, bien qu'il se soit fortement reposé sur son staff après quatre jours quasiment non stop, était de retour dans son bureau. Après que Carol Biro l'ait expulsé manu militari de l'infirmerie pour _« réellement dormir et non pas faire des siestes d'une heure par ci, une demi heure par là »_, arguant que _« McKay avait besoin de lui avec tous ces neurones en état de marche »_, il avait à contrecoeur rejoint ses quartiers pour rattraper un peu de sommeil.

Mais il était incapable de dormir, et tout simplement de rester trop longtemps éloigné de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

°o°°O°°o°

Carson venait de passer deux heures à étudier les rapports sur l'état alarmant des mains de Rodney. Bien que non spécialiste, il ne pensait pas se tromper en théorisant que les traumatismes sur la peau, les muscles et les tendons seraient longs à guérir.

Dieu merci, ils avaient écarté les risques d'amputation, mais le couperet n'était pas tombé loin. Plusieurs fois pendant ces jours tendus et difficiles, il avait eut des doutes sur les chances de sauver les mains de Rodney, des images terribles de scie chirurgicale, de sang et autres horreurs, lui étaient revenues en tête, souvenirs d'une autre vie, d'un autre temps.

Gravement touchées par l'infection, les mains avaient enflé, les doigts se raidissant et prenant une vilaine et dangereuse teinte rouge. Ils avaient traité les déchirures du mieux qu'il pouvait, extrayant les tissus nécrosés, nettoyant les plaies toutes les heures, jusqu'à ce que les derniers signes d'inflammation disparaissent. Encore une autre victoire.

Et pendant tout ce temps Carson avait redouté qu'un de ses confrères, craignant la gangrène et la septicémie, ne tente de le convaincre que l'amputation était inévitable. Mais heureusement ça n'était pas arrivé, soit parce qu'aucun n'y avait pensé, soit qu'ils redoutaient sa réaction, ou probablement parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitaient envisager cette « solution ».

Dayan Ben Zarim, un de ses meilleurs chirurgiens, originaire d'Israël, avait traité par le passé de nombreux cas de brûlure au 3eme degré, et en connaissait un rayon sur les greffes de peau. Il était parvenu à greffer sur le dos des mains de Rodney, des tissus prélevés à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Pour le moment il ne semblait pas y avoir de rejet, c'était la seule bonne nouvelle.

Les paumes en revanche ne pouvaient pas faire l'objet de greffe, ce qui s'avérait assez problématique, la chair étant à nu par endroit. Rodney aurait probablement besoin d'opérations minutieuses et délicates, s'il souhaitait un jour pouvoir recouvrer l'usage normal de ses mains.

Et personne sur Atlantis n'avait les compétences nécessaires pour cela.

Carson se retrouvait désormais devant une décision déchirante à prendre, mais indispensable pour la santé de son ami. Frustré par son impuissance, mais forcé d'admettre qu'un retour vers la Terre et les spécialistes du SGC étaient la meilleure chance et la seule chose à faire pour assurer la guérison de Rodney, il venait de signer les formulaires de transfert.

Le plus difficile serait d'annoncer cela à McKay. Rien qu'à se souvenir de la réaction de Sheppard …

°o°°O°°o°

Le Colonel avait évidemment très mal vécu toute la situation. Silencieux, sombre, parfois bouillant de rage, comme lorsqu'il avait écouté le premier rapport de Carson sur l'état de Rodney, parfois froidement calme, presque terrifiant, comme lorsqu'il était revenu de son escapade sur Invidia, quatre jours auparavant.

Ou lorsque Carson avait conseillé de renvoyer Rodney sur Terre.

Après la mission de sauvetage, l'agenda de Sheppard avait consisté à visiter l'infirmerie, la salle d'entraînement et ses punching ball, pour finir dans ses quartiers ou son bureau, le tout suivant un cycle variant de deux à quatre heures. Depuis deux jours cependant, il n'avait pas quitté le chevet du canadien. Et rien ni personne n'était parvenu à le déloger de la chaise qu'il avait réquisitionnée, pas même ses obligations de commandant militaire d'Atlantis, que Lorne avait endossées sans mot dire.

Carson avait prudemment découragé son staff d'essayer de raisonner le militaire, parfaitement conscient que John n'était pas enclin à écouter qui que ce soit. Il attendait juste que Rodney se réveille, comme eux tous. Un réveil qui, au vu des moniteurs qui contrôlaient les signes vitaux du canadien, ne tarderait plus.

Bien sûr, Carson le maintiendrait sous morphine, mais ce n'était pas les blessures physiques de Rodney qui l'angoissaient et faisaient naître ce nœud étouffant et nauséeux au creux de son estomac. Non, le corps du canadien se remettrait, avec le temps.

Par contre d'un point de vue psychologique c'était une toute autre histoire.

°o°°O°°o°

Carson rouvrit les yeux sur le plafond finement sculpté de son bureau, admirant d'un air absent les arabesques dessinées par les Anciens. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, et son regard erra au-delà des parois de verre, focalisant instinctivement sur une des salles qu'il avait dédiée aux patients ayant besoin de calme, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce principale de l'infirmerie.

A travers la vitre, il aperçut la silhouette du Colonel, inclinée en avant, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, le menton entre les mains, les yeux fixés sur Rodney. Il vit ses lèvres se mouvoir, un demi sourire apparaître brièvement et se faner tout aussi rapidement.

De sa position, Carson ne pouvait discerner l'expression du visage de John, mais la manière dont il se frotta le visage, puis se passa les mains dans les cheveux quelques instants plus tard, gardant la tête baissée, criait comme autant de mots l'état d'esprit du Colonel. Frustration, colère, angoisse. Douleur.

Des sentiments très répandus sur Atlantis ces derniers jours.

Beckett soupçonnait également un fort sentiment de culpabilité chez le militaire, probablement né de tout et rien à la fois. Il observa la scène quelques instants, avant de se décider. Se levant, il rassembla et ordonna les feuilles éparses sur son bureau d'un geste vif, puis referma le dossier. Il sortit de son office, documents sous le bras, hésita brièvement, fit un arrêt auprès de la cafetière installée dans le bureau des infirmières, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Rodney, deux tasses fumantes en main.

°o°°O°°o°

**A suivre … **

Merci à Rieval et à Lou01 pour leurs remontrances et leurs encouragements. Ca fait plus de deux ans qu'elles me tannent pour que je reprenne mes fics. Mesdemoiselles vous êtes servies.

**Prochain chapitre ce week end ou la semaine prochaine. Bises.**


	11. Chapter 11

Et comme promis, voilà une suite.

°o°°O°°o°

**Chapitre 10**

°o°°O°°o°

Un silence apaisant régnait dans l'infirmerie. Les bruits et sons propres à ce lieu semblaient participer à cette impression d'harmonie et de calme général. Tout se passait comme si la cacophonie du monde extérieur avait été repoussée derrière les portes de l'infirmerie, comme un démon à garder au loin, comme si laisser pénétrer le bruit en ce lieu aurait été sacrilège.

Les équipements électriques entourant le lit bourdonnaient doucement. Le moniteur cardiaque émettait des « bips » réguliers, presque hypnotisant. Autant de sons qui rassuraient les cœurs.

Oui, un silence apaisant, mais si les oreilles étaient en paix, les yeux eux, souffraient le martyr. Des yeux qui ne pouvaient manquer l'homme étendu là, son corps mutilé, branché à tant de machines qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était relié à Atlantis même, tel une machine lui-même, plus tout à fait humain.

°o°°O°°o°

Anormalement immobile, hormis pour le soulèvement de la poitrine constant quoiqu'un peu rapide et peu profond, l'homme dormait assommé par la douleur, l'épuisement et les injections de morphine.

Associé comme il l'était aux engueulades, aux récriminations – justifiées ou non – et aux soupirs bruyants et exagérés, le silence qui l'enveloppait, uniquement brisé par le faible chuintement de sa respiration, lui correspondait si peu qu'il en devenait parfois dérangeant.

Les visiteurs qui se succédaient dans la pièce ressentaient une sorte de démangeaison à parler, crier même, juste pour que le niveau sonore paraisse plus habituel, plus normal. Mais dans les faits, nul n'avait jusqu'alors osé exprimer plus que des chuchotements ou des murmures, comme effrayés d'on ne savait quoi.

Peut être d'imaginer que l'ordonnancement des murmures, ronronnements et autres bruits ne puisse plus reprendre, une fois le calme revenu. Comme s'ils craignaient qu'une simple perturbation dans cette étrange mélodie du silence, ne cause un tapage, une discordance dont les conséquences, bien qu'imprévisibles, envoyaient danser des frissons d'angoisse dans les dos de chacun.

Alors ils gardaient tous leurs pensées, refoulaient leur besoin presque viscéral d'expulser leurs frustrations, de donner voix à leurs peurs, des peurs qu'ils refusaient également de nommer. Et ils se laissaient tous envoûter, écoutant avec une sorte de révérence le souffle qui s'échappait avec un doux sifflement, des lèvres de l'homme. Leur ami.

C'était juste comme si en entrant dans ce lieu, en voyant l'homme allongé là, tous les autres sons s'effaçaient, les oreilles des visiteurs canalisées sur le silence.

°o°°O°°o°

Des visiteurs qui s'absorbaient dans la contemplation de ce visage aux traits tirés, mortellement pale habituellement si animé, adjurant ses paupières closes d'enfin se soulever, de dévoiler des yeux bleus. Des yeux plein de vie. Des prunelles brillantes et vives dès qu'il parlait technologie Ancienne, dures et concentrées lorsque sous tension, ou lançant des éclairs alors qu'il engueulait un de ses scientifiques.

Ils leur tardaient à tous de le voir rouler des yeux, exaspéré, lever les mains au ciel, dans un geste feint d'impuissance et d'imprécation moqueuses face aux _« imbéciles qui l'entouraient, lui pauvre génie incompris »_.

Et immanquablement, leurs regards cherchaient ses mains, figées, posées sur des coussins de part et d'autre de son corps, lourdement bandées.

Leurs cœurs se serraient instantanément et chacun réagissait alors à sa manière. Certains voyaient leurs respirations s'accélérer, d'autres avaient la poitrine comme comprimée, d'autres encore ne laissaient rien paraître trop assommés. Mais ils partageaient tous le poids terrible de l'angoisse et de l'incertitude. Allait-il se réveiller ? Reprendrait-il le cours de sa vie ?

Certains arpentaient la chambre, les lèvres pincées, les mâchoires grinçantes. D'autres se contentaient de s'asseoir, les doigts crispés, les mains refermées en des poings tremblants aux jointures blanches. Mais ils montraient tous la même colère.

Et ils finissaient par se détendre, soit brusquement - toute la tension s'évacuant comme aspirée hors de leurs corps, par ils ne savaient quoi - soit progressivement – leurs corps incapables de maintenir la tension indéfiniment. Quoiqu'il en soit, le désarroi et la fatigue se sentaient en chacun d'eux.

Il y avait ceux qui restaient silencieux, ceux qui lâchaient de temps à autre un murmure d'encouragement ou de plaidoirie, ou encore ceux qui rappelaient des histoires, des souvenirs communs.

N'importe quoi en attendant le réveil de leur ami, veillant sur son sommeil.

Ainsi que le faisait le colonel Sheppard à cet instant précis.

°o°°O°°o°

John aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était au chevet de Rodney. Heures ? Jours ? Elisabeth, Teyla, Ronon, Radek, Carson et d'autres membres du staff médical, allaient et venaient, discutaient doucement, prenaient des nouvelles, puis repartaient. Depuis que Carson avait annoncé que la fièvre était tombée et avait autorisé les visites, Sheppard était resté assis là, vigilant, sentant la fatigue l'accabler jusqu'à la moelle, mais refusant obstinément de quitter sa position.

Il parlait à voix basse, racontait les derniers échos provenant des laboratoires : qui avait provoqué une nouvelle catastrophe – la perte d'un cristal, les coupures d'alimentation en énergie de certains couloirs – et autres petites histoires sans conséquences, qui rythmaient le quotidien sur Atlantis.

Il transmettait les inquiétudes du personnel scientifique, perturbé par l'état de santé de leur chef. Sheppard ne comptait plus le nombre d'ingénieurs, docteurs en tout genre, qui l'avait arrêté dans les couloirs pour avoir des nouvelles, les voix inquiètes, les regards graves ou angoissés, les yeux rougis de certains.

Malgré son arrogance et son ego surdimensionné, en dépit de la sévérité qu'il montrait envers ses équipes, des tirades dures et humiliantes qu'il leur adressait dans son exigence de l'excellence, _ses_ scientifiques et techniciens l'admiraient et lui restaient loyaux – tout en grommelant dans son dos bien entendu. Particulièrement ceux qui étaient sur Atlantis depuis la première année.

Oh, ils juraient leurs grands dieux que Mc Kay était insupportable, arrogant, intimidant, égocentrique, et bien d'autres encore. Mais … il était leur chef, alors pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient.

En revanche qu'un militaire (ou pire encore un nouveau venu sur Atlantis) ait le malheur de dépasser les bornes avec leur chef et ils devenaient quelque peu … hargneux façon « attention chien méchant ». Jamais devant lui, bien entendu histoire d'éviter tout sentimentalisme … et ses sarcasmes s'il venait à l'apprendre.

Désireux de se faire bien voir de lui, tous aspiraient avidement à la moindre, à la plus infime marque de félicitation de sa part : recevoir une tape sur l'épaule, un hochement de tête, ou mieux encore un demi sourire, un regard appréciateur, et suprême récompense**,** un marmottement bourru, mais approbateur.

°o°°O°°o°

Il avait fallu ces évènements dramatiques pour que John réalise la place qu'occupait McKay sur Atlantis. Pas uniquement pour lui, mais pour l'ensemble des membres de l'expédition. Plusieurs membres du contingent militaire s'étaient également informés de l'évolution de santé du canadien. Les luttes à armes égales, face à face avec l'adversaire, ça ils comprenaient, la torture en revanche, la peur voilée de chacun d'entre eux, sur un civil qui plus était … ça, ils ne le comprenaient pas.

Pour l'heure, plongé dans un silence contemplatif, John effleurait d'un air absent le bras de Rodney, juste pour s'assurer de sa présence physique, ses yeux ne le quittant jamais.

Son visage, son torse.

Ses mains.

Aux dires de Carson, Rodney était sorti du coma. Bien. Il fallait juste qu'il se réveille et tout reviendrait normal, Rodney se remettrait de ses blessures. Lentement, mais sûrement.

C'est ça Sheppard, berce toi d'illusions, pose toi des œillères, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, hein ? Ca fera le plus grand bien à tout le monde … Bon sang !

°o°°O°°o°

John poussa un soupir et interrompit, avec réluctance, son étrange caresse sur le bras de Rodney. Il se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, les coudes fermement plantés sur ses genoux, le menton posé sur ses doigts entrecroisés. Il balaya du regard le corps de son ami, sentant de nouveau la colère le submerger. Ils allaient le renvoyer sur Terre, nom de Dieu !

Au fond de lui, John savait que c'était pour le mieux, que les soins que McKay recevrait là bas seraient beaucoup plus appropriés, avec des spécialistes, des équipements dernier cri, etc. Mais la raison ne s'accordait pas toujours avec les sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

John soupira et eut un demi sourire, se souvenant des nombreuses fois où il avait charrié McKay pour son béguin envers la célèbre Samantha Carter.

« Le bon côté des choses, c'est que vous pourrez voir votre chère Colonel Carter beaucoup plus souvent McKay. Je parie que sa présence accélérera votre convalescence, hein ? Après tout, qu'y a t-il de plus motivant qu'une femme belle et intelligente pour vous remettre sur pieds ? ».

Le SGC avait annoncé qu'une chambre était d'ores et déjà réservée au niveau 20 de Cheyenne Mountains, exclusivement consacré à une vaste infirmerie, supplémentaire à celle située au niveau 24. Il s'agissait plus d'un hôpital miniature, en réalité, avec des blocs opératoires, des salles de réanimation, des chambres individuelles, des espaces de rééducation et de physiothérapie. Les membres des équipes SG blessés au combat y trouvaient tout le nécessaire pour se remettre d'aplomb et y passaient leur convalescence.

Rodney ferait de même.

°o°°O°°o°

Le colonel s'était froidement opposé à cette solution lors du dernier rapport médical. Il avait noté l'air inquiet, las et désolé de Beckett et savait pertinemment que s'il y avait une possibilité de soigner Rodney sur place, Carson l'aurait saisie. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché d'agresser littéralement l'écossais, l'accusant de vouloir se débarrasser de McKay, de se laver les mains de son sort.

L'éclair de douleur et de fureur que John avait perçu dans les yeux bleus de Carson avait généré en lui une vague puissante de culpabilité et de honte. Elisabeth l'avait vivement rappelé à l'ordre, enjoignant Carson à poursuivre son exposé. Le médecin avait pincé les lèvres, exhalé lentement, tremblant de rage, mais n'avait pas répliqué et Elisabeth avait tranché, suivant ses conseils.

Carson et lui n'avait plus échangé un mot depuis.

°o°°O°°o°

John ne se reconnaissait plus, un véritable tourbillon d'émotions l'avait envahi depuis la mission sur Invidia. Fureur, haine, horreur **…** la liste était longue mais surclassant toutes les autres venait la culpabilité, cette affreuse impression qu'il avait abandonné McKay, aux mains de ses bourreaux, ce premier jour. Il revoyait ses yeux bleus ancrés aux siens, terrifiés, mais pleins de confiance, alors que Rodney avait été forcé de s'agenouiller, une lame sous la gorge, telle une scène tirée d'un mauvais film de série B.

Il lui avait promis de le tirer de là. Bon sang, il lui avait _promis_. Pour quel résultat …

Sheppard sentit sa gorge se serrer, les images se bousculant dans sa tête.

McKay attaché tel un animal entre ces deux piliers, la manière dont il s'était affaissé contre lui après que Teyla ait tranché ses liens, ces brefs moments de conscience dans le jumper, les paroles terribles qu'il avait lâchées dans un râle de souffrance, sa voix rauque. Et le sang, les plaies boursouflées, le corps tremblant de fièvre reposant sur ses genoux ...

Seigneur …

°o°°O°°o°

Son regard erra de nouveau sur le visage pale de McKay et quelque chose céda en lui , une sorte de claquement sec qui résonna longuement en lui. Un frisson le secoua entièrement, et il se prit la tête entre les mains, les doigts enfoncés dans les cheveux, avant de s'abandonner.

« Bon sang McKay, je … je suis désolé … tellement _désolé_, je n'aurai jamais du … je ne savais pas … »

Puis il se tut, incapable de continuer, de former des mots, la gorge trop nouée, la voix trop cassée, étouffée par les sanglots douloureux qu'il s'efforçait de ravaler.

Un instant, oui, juste un instant il pouvait bien accorder ses larmes à Rodney.

°o°°O°°o°

**A suivre … **

Bon … finalement il y aura encore 2 autres chapitres et un épilogue … oui je sais j'en rajoute tout le temps, mais bon …


End file.
